The Dragon Half-Breed
by Sakra Fujimoto
Summary: What happens when the only living half-breed (half-human, half-dragon) is found? What will she do when Fairy Tail chases her through the forest? What kind of magic does this young half-breed posses? Will she join Fairy Tail or will some other guild show up and take her away? Fluff. StingxOC, LaxusxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Personally I think my summaries suck, but here's the best I can come up with. This is going to be a pilot for my first fanfic. Any tips would be gladly accepted. I hope you enjoy! R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its characters.**

Chapter 1-Fairy Tail Finds the Half-Breed

I found myself running through the forest as fast as I could.

Before I go any further my name is Kelly Dragalona, and I am the only half-human, half-dragon creature in Earthland. There might in fact be more, but I wouldn't know cause I have never left the forest to which I was born in.

Currently I am running from a guild (I think). Why, cause I may have blown up their guild hall. Ok, you see this is what happened:

**Flashback**

_I was taking a stroll away from the cave, in which I live in, and stumbled across a giant fortress. I was curious so I entered and found myself being either glared at or stared at by around 50-100 menacing looking men. Then out of no where one of them grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the middle of the big hall like room. I screamed at him asking him to please let me go before someone got hurt, but of course no one believed me cause everyone thinks a small (I'm only 4' 10) girl (I'm also 15 years old), can't take down at least one of the men in front of me let alone even give him a bruise. It wasn't my fault I looked this pathetic and weak! But anyways, after dragging me to the middle of the guild I was told to do what I was told or I would get hurt. Then they started to argue over who got to tell me to do something first. After awhile the argument of yelling and shouting turned into a bunch of fist flying every which way along with several plates of food and a couple of chairs. In all this I managed to avoid physical contact with everyone until someone stepped on my foot. Personally I was trying not to get angry, but I couldn't stop my magic and it preceded to blow up the whole fortress. When the dust and flames died down I couldn't see anything in sight except for the treeline that was roughly 50 yards away. I tried to hold back this time and it seemed to have worked. Last time I accidentally blew up a mountainside. That was a few years ago though._

_Then I heard the cracking of sticks behind me and looked straight at where the sound had come from. There stood around 30 people. They were all staring straight at me, and I was standing in the middle of a giant pile of debris all pointing outwards away from me, and I didn't have a scratch on me. I heard someone yell, but I couldn't pin point who and surprisingly I couldn't hear what they had said even with my amazing dragon hearing. I assume they said something like'Get her' or 'Attack' cause they all started running towards me. I myself turned and began to run away from the yelling group of people chasing me._

**End Flashback**

That's how I ended up here, running for what might be my life to get away from them, whoever they were.

I ran as fast as I could and found myself at the edge of a cliff, probably a 75 foot drop. I turned around and decided to stand up and fight. Slowly, actually really sluggishly, they came out of the trees one by one. I was downwind of them so I could smell all their different scents. 3 were in the front right behind a small man, he was really short and old, and everyone else was behind them.

"We don't want to fight you. We just want to know who you are, why you are here, and what happened to the dark guild we were just at." This was a strong stern voice that seemed to have come from the old man. I just glared at him and everyone else. I saw him nod to the 3 behind him and heard the faintest amount of a whisper, it was carried off by the wind before I could understand it. The 3 walked around the old man and were now 5 yards away.

The one on the right was a small girl my age, maybe a year or 2 younger. She had long blue waist-length hair and a yellow and blue striped dress that ended right above her knees and had a bow in the front. Her deep brown eyes showed how much she cared for people.

The one on the left was a man with lots of piercings all over his body. He had spiky black hair and was about 3 years older than me. He had a black scarf and a vest that flared out after the waist , his pants were a light brown, and his boots went half way up his calf. His eyes were fierce and strong, they were narrowed and red. You could tell he meant business.

The one in the middle was about the same age as the other man. He wore a vest and a skirt that was cut down the middle in the front. His pants were white and tied off at his calf, he also had sandals on. What surprised me the most was that it seemed that his hair was a natural salmon pink color. How are you born with pink hair? His eyes were a vivid onyx color, it showed how protective and trusting in others. He seemed overjoyed to be there yet stern and serious. His hands were currently on fire.

I stared at the and began to growl at them when I recognized their scent.

They smelled like dragons.

The dragons were all gone so why did they smell like them? As they got closer I backed up. They were probably the dragon slayers my mother had told me about, they had the same power as a dragon from what I had heard. I needed to escape before they found out who I was.

**Wendy's****POV**

A girl stood straight in front of us, she looked to be my age, maybe younger (she was kinda short). She had bright orange hair that was put into a braid with bangs in the front, it formed a bun on the top of her head then some fell out the bottom of the bun in the back and reached her shoulders. She had a grey, purple hoodie on and a pair of black short shorts that didn't even reach the middle of her thigh. She didn't have any shoes on and the only other noticeable accessory was a purple flower barrette holding a bit of her bangs out of her eyes. Her eyes were a brilliant deep blue color. She looked like she had experienced a lot during her life, but she looked so young.

We had chased her to the edge of a cliff. Master had told us to convince her to come with us back to the guild. She was standing at the edge of the cliff now, if she took one more step back she would fall off the cliff. I motioned for Natsu and Gajeel to stop by me. The girl was now staring wide eyed at me, she acted so much like a wild animal it seemed as if she had been deprived of all human contact. How had she survived so long out here. All of a sudden she spun around and jumped off the cliff before anyone could do anything. When me, Natsu, and Gajeel got to the edge we already had our exceeds picking us up so we could fly down to see what remained of her.

When we got down there she wasn't anywhere to be seen. All we had managed to find was her hoodie. The smell on it smelled a lot like a dragon's scent.

**A/N: What do you think? Was it long enough? Again any tips will be appreciated. Hoped you liked it. Please R&R so I can decide whether or not to continue. Any ideas you might have on what to add in will be put into consideration if you give one.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't really know if you liked the 1st chapter or not, but I really wanted to write another chapter and not just leave it hanging like that. That and I'm bored. If you liked it please I would like to now so R&R.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 2-The Half-Breed is Questioned

At this moment I was hiding up in the top branches of a tree 15 yards from the edge of the tree line. From here I could hide successfully without being caught. I could also hear and pinpoint where they, the three dragon slayers, were. What I wanted to know was how in the world they had gotten done from the cliff, from what I knew dragon slayers didn't have the ability to fly.

"Now that we have her scent can we follow her?" This voice was small and girlish.

"Of course, but what do we do when we find her?" This one was a deep and serious.

"We can ask her what happened and try to reason with her, o-" It was the girls voice again, but she was interrupted by a voice that was sharp and straight to the point, with a bit of childishness in it.

"That sounds really boring!"

"Natsu, if you hadn't interrupted me you could have heard what else I was going to say!" This came from the girl, her tone sounded quite annoyed.

"You should try shutting your mouth and listening sometimes. It can come in handy Flame Brain." The other man said mockingly.

"You wanna fight?" Natsu sounds like he really wanted to fight.

"Fine by me Salamander!" The two then sounded like they began to fight, but I couldn't quite see what was going on.

"Natsu! Gajeel! Stop fighting! We need to find her before she gets away. Now be quite and listen to my plan." At that both guys stop fighting and listen to the little girl who is trying to talk to them.

"We're listening Wendy, you can continue." This came from Gajeel, he sounded calm as he and Natsu stopped fighting.

"As I was saying, if she doesn't listen to us we could try to capture her and take her back to the guild. Unharmed of course." Wendy said now happy that the 2 boys had listened to her plan.

Suddenly something came up behind me had had began to lift me up. I yelled and began to flail and try to escape the thing that was trying to take me away. I could hear the 3 dragon slayers come running in my direction. I was now scared, what would happen if they caught me. I then vanished from the grip of the thing holding me and reappeared next to it. It was a cat with blue fur...it had wings. How in the world could a cat fly!? I acted quick and slapped the cat hard enough on the backside of its head. I hovered watching as the blue ball of fur lost its wings and fell towards the ground unconscious. Right as it was about to hit the ground a the pink haired slayer showed up and got it just in time before it hit the ground. My wings wouldn't last much longer so i decided to find a place near the slayers that had just grouped around where the cat had fallen. I landed quietly behind a tree. I folded my wings in and walked around the tree to where the could see me.

"What do you want?" I yelled, getting all their attention.

"We want to know who you are and what happened at that dark guild." This came from the girl Wendy, she looked like she just was curious. I didn't want to answer though, it was a way to complicated matter.

After a minute of silence the pink haired one spoke. "Answers us or we will us force." This one was Natsu, He looked dead serious like I had just done something horribly wrong. Which I had, but I didn't meant to, they didn't know that though. I stayed silent they wouldn't believe me if I told them who I was. The most I could be was a myth, a legend, I couldn't possibly exist. The mere thought of humans and dragons being together couldn't possibly happen, but somehow it did and here I am.

I was to lost in thought to notice that he had lit his fist and started to run towards me. By the time I realized what was going on his fist was niches from my face. I quickly dodged and jumped up and kicked him in the face. He was sent back to were the other 2 stood. They caught him before he could fall. I got in a fighting stance. I had to control my emotions. If I let even one show then they would all go out of control and more people could die. He began charging at me again yelling something like 'You hurt Happy.' and 'You are gonna pay.' I had no idea what was going on. I diverted his fist to the ground, watched him fall then sat on his back. The other two stared at me wide-eyed.

**Gajeel's POV**

We had just watched this small girl easily divert Natsu's punch then sit on him like it was nothing. Now that she had her hoodie off you could see that she was wearing a black tank top that ended at the end of her rib cage. She looked intently at us waiting for the next move. Natsu must have been knocked out, otherwise how would she be able to sit on him. Now I wanted to fight her.

Before I could do anything the rest of the guild showed up. Everyone went wide-eyed when they saw her sitting on Natsu. We were all standing in a circle surrounding her. Those to the sides and behind her had their jaws dropped as they looked at her back. I think I heard someone mutter 'She has wings.' I was sick of everyone just staring at her so I decided to run at her. I turned my arm into an iron rod. She hadn't moved an inch, but you could tell that she was only focusing on me. As I got within 5 feet of her she screamed and fell forward landing head first of the ground. Natsu had stood up knocking her off his back. I couldn't stop myself so I tripped over her and ran into Natsu. We both fell landing on the ground. Before I could do anything Erza had entered the circle and grabbed the girl by the back of her shirt. She turned the girl to face herself and found that the girl had been knocked out by me when I tripped on her.

"Erza do you mind carrying her back to the guild for questioning?" Makarov asked Titania.

"Sure, but what do I do if she wakes up Master?" Titania asks with a worried face.

"If she starts to wake up knock her out again." Makarov stated with a straight face.

And with that everyone went silent. Everyone was amazed that Master Makarov could have suggested knocking her out.

Then he mumbled something like 'But I have a hunch you want need to do that.' But I don't think anyone heard him except Wendy, Titania, and I.

* * *

I woke up to find myself on a train. The dragon slayers were siting across from me. The 2 boys looked like they might puke. The little girl, Wendy I believe her name was, sat on the very end next to the window looking at the boys with pity in her eyes. I noticed out of the corner of my eye was a the woman from earlier, she had scarlet hair and she was also looking at the boys with a serious look in eyes. Then something shifted under my head and I realized that I was lying down and my head was on someone's lap. I turned my head to look up. As I did I was met with a terrible feeling. I felt sick to my stomach and there was a throbbing in my head that wouldn't stop. Then my vision went blurry and I passed out from the shear pain coming from head.

* * *

I woke up again. This time I was in a bright, white room, lying on a bed. Wendy, the scarlet haired girl, and someone with chocolate brown eyes and blonde hair were sitting on the bed to my left. On the bed to the right sat the small old man, and a white haired girl. Everyone seemed to be looking at an old woman with pink hair standing at the door, all except Natsu that is. Natsu, towering over me, his head directly above mine. I freaked out, screamed a bit, and sat straight up hitting my head on Natsu's. We both recoiled from the pain. Now everyone was looking at me as i rubbed the new bump that was forming on my head.

The old man spoke first "Hello, my name is Master Makarov. What is your name?" I looked at him.

"Where am I? What am I doing here?" I asked curious about what was going on.

"Your in Fairy Tail. We brought you here because we wanted to know why you were i that forest." This came from the white haired girl. She spoke kindly, in a comforting way.

"My name is Kelly Dagalona, and I'm the dragon halfbreed."

* * *

**That's the 2nd chapter. Please R&R. I hoped this was a good length if not please let me know. Probably going to post another chapter within a day or two. There will be a poll on who Kelly should end up with so please check that out as well. Hope you liked the second chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Got a new chapter. Hope you guys like it. I have a poll on my profile page that asks who Kelly should be with, I can't decide on my own so if you could please vote. Even one vote would be great, so please go on to my page and vote. Thank you all for reading the first 2 chapters. Without further ado, here is chapter 3.**

* * *

**Chapter 3-The Half-Breed Meets the Guild**

Why on Earth did I just tell them that!? I can't believe myself. I am such an idiot. My mother had told me not to tell anyone, and that I should stick to myself so no one would get hurt. But no, I had to go and give them my name and my species! Now I should get over it and continue, nothing will happen. It'll all be all right, right? Oh, who am I kidding I just need to get out of her before they ask to many questions, or just keep my mouth shut. Either will do fine. Hopefully they won't follow me if I run.

"Hello?" Natsu suddenly got my attention by waving a wand in front of my eyes and I realized I had been zoning out, shit.

"What?" I ask annoyed with myself.

"What did you say you were?" This was the white haired girl again.

"Um... Nothing." I said trying to avoid eye contact. "Who are all of you anyways?" I ask clearly with intent on knowing who everyone staring at me was.

"Master already introduced himself, so I'm Erza," The scarlet haired girl spoke gesturing towards herself. "This is Wendy," she motioned towards the blue haired girl, who I had already figured out the name of. "And this is Lucy." She motioned to the blonde om the other side of her.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Lucy said, she seemed so kind and sweet.

"I'm Mira, and this is-" the white haired woman began.

"I'm Natsu, and I want a rematch!" The pink haired boy who are already knew the name of yelled at me. Thus, making my ears ring.

"Ow. Thank you for yelling in my ear!" I shout back at him, quite annoyed with is need for a fight.

"Natsu leave, she needs to rest and restore her magic so leave her alone." This came from the pink haired woman who had been standing by the door the whole time.

"Fine..." As Natsu left you could hear him mumble incoherent words like 'I just wanted to fight' and 'Stick in the mud.' As soon as he left I couldn't hold back my thought anymore.

"Who are you? And, why am I here?" I asked with the most curious of looks on.

"I'm Porlyusica. If you don't mind Makarov, I shall be on my way." With a nod from Makarov the pink haired woman had left and was on her way.

Everyone then looked back to me. I had never been so focused on, let alone be around this many people, in a completely new environment, without everything blowing out after a few minutes.

"You are here to answer our questions. But as Porlyusica said, we shall leave and let you rest and ask you the questions when you are in a healthier condition." Makarov spoke with a quiet tone. With that command everyone got up and left. Wendy lingered a moment longer, but left as fast as everyone else.

I sighed. I was so tired, I must have used my wings for to long. With no other choices, because their were no windows and there were 2 doors. One probably led to a bathroom, while the other led to where everyone was. With no possible escape I decided to rest. It was the only thing I could do.

* * *

When I woke up I was alone in the same white room. I could have sworn that it had all been a dream. Why, in all the power of the Gods, did this have to happen to me? I was about to get up and go see what was happening outside when someone burst through the door. Knocking the whole door off its hinges. I screeched and pulled the covers up to hide most of my face. I stared at the figure that was now lying on top of the now broken door. As I looked closer I noticed the bright pink hair. Natsu had just fell through the door, breaking it off its hinges in the process. Suddenly an impulse took over me and I got out of the bed and ran to his side. He had bruises and cuts all over his body. As I loomed over him he grabbed my ankle and pulled making me fall to the ground. As I fell I hit my head on the hard wood floor. I started to roll on the floor now cradling my nor throbbing, again, head. Natsu sat up and looked at me, still holding on to my ankle.

"What were you doing?" He asked me with the most stupid of looks on his face.

"Well I was checking on you, you had of course just flown threw the door, and broke it if I might add!" I was now practically yelling at how stupid he was. "Now could you please let go of my ankle," I said with a now clamer tone.

"Oh." He said as he had somehow just realized what he had done. He let go then stood up and offered me a hand.

"Thanks." I said gruffly, still in pain from hitting my head, again for the third time. He seemed to have mumbled out a 'Welcome' before running out of the room. Seeing as I was now able to convince myself to leave this terrible room, I decided to go explore a bit. As I entered the other room I saw how huge it was. There were stairs off to my left that lead to the second floor. In front of me I could see tables flying every direction and a crowd of about 5 people fighting. I could distinctively see the pink hair of a certain dragon slayer in the middle of it all. I walked out and over to the bar where I could see a familiar white haired girl talking with a blonde. Before I could even take 3 steps away from the room I had been sleeping in everyone was now staring at me.

What did I do by coming out of that room?

* * *

**So this chapter is kinda short compared to the other 2, but I didn't get enough time to right more. Well I hope this one was good. Please R&R and go to my profile page and vote. I need help deciding so please vote.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT: Please, please, please, please go onto my profile page and vote for who Kelly should be with. I can't decide myself and I would love to hear what my readers think I should do.**

**Anyways please R&R, I want to hear what you guys think. Well thanks for reading this far.**

* * *

**Chapter 4-The Master Finds Out**

As soon as I had left the white room everyone was staring at me. Within seconds I was completely surrounded. They were all asking me questions so I was getting quite irritated hearing all their voices at once. As usual I couldn't control my magic. Sparks started coming off of me and I watched as everyone backed away a few feet. Finally able to breath fresh air I continued to walk over to the bar, now having everyone's eyes on me even the people who had been to busy fighting to notice me coming out of the room. I walked up to the white haired girl and the blonde who were also staring at me.

"Hey, um... how long have I been out for?" I asked clearly wanting to know why I felt so hungry.

"You've actually been asleep for roughly... 3 days or so." I looked at Mira, how in the world could I have slept for 3 days? "Is there something you wanted?" I looked at her clearly showing what I wanted in my eyes. She than ran off and came back with a plate full of food. I quickly took an apple and practically ate it in one bite. Everyone watched me wide-eyed as I quickly devoured the rest of the food on the plate within a minute. I then sat at the bar and waited for someone to do something.

Several minutes later, no one has done anything yet. I quickly decided to act and stop this never ending silence.

"What!? What do you guys want?" I yelled startling everyone out of there daze. For the second time today I found myself surrounded on all sides. I was knocked onto the floor and everyone was now looming over me. Being knocked to the floor had surprised me so much that my powers once again took over. As the gravity intensified I watched as everyone around me fell to the floor stuck under the immense amount of gravity. I got up and the gravity released and everyone got up off the floor, everyone having a confused look on their face. I than made a beeline for the big doors that looked like the entrance. Right before I got to the doors, they opened revealing to men, both with flying cats behind them. I watched as their looming figures towered over me.

Before I could even move, someone had come up behind me and grabbed the back of my hoodie, which I just realized I had been wearing. As I started to see who had pulled me up off the ground I stared at who had grabbed me. He was close to the same height as Natsu, he had raven black hair, and he wasn't wearing anything but his underwear. Then Natsu and Gajeel showed up on either side of us growling at the figures in front of us.

For the second time today I was met with the urge to break this terribly irritating silence. The raven haired boy dropped me and everyone took a few steps back as I began to absorb the lightning that was lingering in the air. Lightning was striking everywhere as I asked the question that I had since the time I got here.

"Ok," I said the lightning calming a tiny bit. "Now it's you have to answer my questions before I get angry, and trust me you don't want to see me angry!" I yell now sick of everything going on. With a nod of a few heads I continued. The lightning stopping completely.

"Why am I here, who is in charge here, and what is going on?" I say using up all the breath I had in me.

"You are here because we need to ask you some questions. I am in charge. And I don't exactly know whats going on." Makarov spoke with a very serious look on his face.

"Can we go talk somewhere private?" I ask the old man. He nods and we begin to walk off. Before we get very far someone grabs my arm and yanks me to them. I spin around and see that the one who grabbed me had blonde hair and a scar on his right eyebrow.

"Why does she smell weird?" He asks to Natsu and Gajeel, who in return shrug.

"We don't know anything about her. Other than her name is Kelly Dragalona, and she has one weird type of magic." Natsu said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I pull my arm away from the man, slap him, and walk away yelling "Keep your hands off me Blondie!" As I follow Makarov again I ignore the people yelling at the front door.

* * *

We enter a small room. It must have been his office cause there were piles of paper everywhere and desk hidden under it all. He went over and sat on a chair that sat in front of the supposed desk. I sat in the one opposite of him, after clearing it off of course.

"Now what is it you would like to talk about?" He began as I could sense quite a few people leaning on the door trying to her our conversation.

"Well," I begin standing up and quietly walking to the door. When i get there I open it and in pours 2 dragon slayers, the blonde stranger, and the stripper. Outside the door stands the other stranger. I watch as everyone who just fell into the room gets up with guilty looks on their faces and exits the room.

I peered my head out the door and yell "Next time you want to know what we are talking about know that I can and might punch you into a wall, kay?" I say in a peachy, happy tone before slamming the door closed.

"Now back to business." I say.

"I am a..." I the last part, not really wanting to say who/what I really am.

"Speak up, I can't hear you clearly." Makarov says with a clearly curious intent.

"I'm a dragon half-breed. My father was a mage and my mother was known as the 'Emotion Power Dragon'. I was born within the time period in which my mother could still turn into a human. I was kept hidden, away from all contact with outside life. My mother found a way to help me hone my powers that I had gotten from her. The few side effects of me being a half-breed is that I have wings and a tail like a dragon, occasionally I have uncontrollable magic that I can't contain, I try my best to contain them though. I also seem to have a the same strength of a dragon as well. I don't know how to work in a environment like this full of people. Up and till a few days ago I had only ever had human contact with lost travelers, or my father. And, I would prefer if you didn't tell anyone about me. And if they ask about the wings and tail tell them that they are fake and I use them to make me look cooler." I blurt out suddenly trying to hide in my seat away from his prying eyes.

"What happened with the dark guild?"

"Ya, uh... That was one of my powers, that I can't quite fully control yet."

"What exactly is the fullest extent of your powers?"

"Well when I'm happy I can use telempathy. When I'm sad I can control water. Confusion means I can use telepathy. When I'm jealous I can control the earth. When I'm surprised the gravity around me changes. When I'm flustered I turn invisible until I'm not anymore. Irritation means I can absorb and control lightning. When I'm scared I can teleport. I can't really control my powers when I'm jealous, surprised, flustered, irritated, or angry. And, I can only use one of these powers at a time when I have that emotion."

"And what caused the explosion at the dark guild?"

"That was my anger. It is absolutely uncontrollable and anything within a certain distance blows up except for myself. The explosion at the dark guild was one of the most controlled explosions I have ever had."

"So would you like me to keep these powers a secret from everyone?"

"Yes. You can't tell anyone about me."

"I won't, but promise me this."

"Yes?"

"As long as you are in the civilized world can you promise me that you will please join a guild that will accept who you are? You can also join this guild, but you should go out and see all the others before you decide."

"Thank you Makarov." And with that I left his office and made my way to the guild doors, followed by a crowd of guild members who were dying to know what I had spoken to there master about. I just left with a twirl of my fingers and a nod from the masters head. Then I closed the doors, and spun around just in time to run into the blue haired dragon slayer.

* * *

**I kinda wanna say this chapter was boring. Again please R&R I want to hear what you guys think of the story so far. Glad you have read this far.**

**Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the 5th chapter. It's kinda late, compared to when I posted the others. For those of you who like the story: thanks, I love the support. I still need votes, poll is still on my profile page. To those of you who are following the story intently there will not be an update on July 11, or 13. To those who are curious and like knowing this type of thing, here's the reason: the parents are taking me on a float trip(whatever that means).**

**R&R, I love to hear feedback, and ideas so.**

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

After running into Wendy, whom had just been standing right outside the guild front doors, I managed to fall and land on top of her. There was a little white cat flying above us. It looked a lot like the blue one that I had escaped from in the forest.

"Now little girl you should watch where you are going, someone could have gotten seriously hurt." She seemed to be yelling at me for falling on Wendy. I quickly got up off Wendy and helped her up, ignoring the little cats comments.

"You okay?" I asked her after she was standing up.

"Yeah, Carla just overreacts sometimes." She says as she brushes some dust off her dress.

"I do no such thing." The cat speaks with a now calm, civilized voice.

"Well, why were you standing right in front of the guild doors?"

"Oh, I was just talking to Carla about whether or not we should go out to eat or not."

"Kay, well I'm gonna be on my way. See you later." I begin to tread down the streets towards nowhere when I realize I don't know how a town or a city work.

"Hey, um... Wait up. Mind if I have dinner with you?" I ask Wendy when I catch up with her. Because of my height I have to look up at her. She looks down at me with a glimmer of something in her eye, but it disappears as soon as it comes.

"Sure, why not. I would love to her more about you. Dinner sounds like I great way of doing so." Then I follow her to a restaurant. We walk in, are greeted, and given a booth next to a window.

"So, what was your name again?" She asks me as we sit down.

"Kelly Dragalona. Um.. I don't have any money so-"

She cuts me off and says "This ones on me. Don't eat to much though."

"Thank you so much."

"Wow, she seems quite well mannered for someone her age." Carla then jumps up onto Wendy's lap and sits there, looking at me with intriguing eyes.

"I'm 15 by the way." I raise my voice a tiny bit, a bit irritated by the cats comments. Now they look at me wide-eyed, jaws dropped.

"Your really short to be 15."

"Wendy, that was rude take it back." The cat scolds the young girl.

"It's okay, I'm use to it by now" There is a pause, then when I'm about to say something.

"Why were you living in a forest?" A bit shell-shocked I answer slowly.

"Cause that's where I could learn to control my powers, without hurting anyone."

"Why would you need to learn in secret, though? I mean, people could help you control it, right?"

"I was also out there for another reason, but I don't talk about it much."

"Well, if you need a place to stay tonight I can let you sleep at my place. That way your not in the woods or at the guild."

"Thank you."

After that they spoke for several hours, then went to Wendy's house for the night.

"Thanks for the pillows and blankets. And for letting me stay here the night."

"You are welcome here anytime. It's getting late so I'll let you sleep. Night. See ya tomorrow."

"Night." I then set up my bed on the couch. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up just before the sun came up. There was a chill in the air, and the sun was hiding right behind a mountain waiting to wake up the sleeping city. I got up and folded the blankets and left them on the table. I grabbed an apple and left a note. I was out of the house, and at the edge of town by the time the sun was finally visible over the edge of the mountains.

I repeated the words on the note in my head.

'_Wendy, thank you for the kindness you have given me. I will treasure the time I spent with you forever. You are my one and only friend._

_I have decided that I was going to explore Fiore before I decided to settle down somewhere. I have masked my scent so that you, and any of the other dragon slayers, won't be able to find me._

_I'm going to train for a while. I'm glad we met. Thank you._

_I'll see you again someday. Tell Natsu that when that happens he and I can fight, along with anyone else who would want to join in._

_Until then, I bid you my final farewell. Until we meet again._

_I will always remember you._

_Kelly_

_P.S. Tell Makarov to keep my secret or he knows what will happen. And tell him thank you for watching over me while I was unconscious._

_Good-bye only lasts until we meet again.'_

I am now on my own once again. Next time I see Fairy Tail, I will have my powers under control.

**Wendy's POV**

I got up and went to go check on my guest. When I saw the blankets on the table I knew she had left. I ran over and picked up the note that was on top of the pile. I read it then got dressed and ran towards the guild, paper still in hand.

When I got there I entered out of breathe.

"Master Makarov!" I shouted trying to get the attention of the old man sitting on the banister of the second floor.

"What is it my child?"

"Kelly's gone!" I say still shouting.

"I know, it was kind enough of you to take her in for a night, but she needs to do something alone before she can come back." Now everyone was watching, intent on hearing about the missing girl.

"She left a note. It says that when she comes back she will fight Natsu and that you should keep her secret or you know what she'll do," He grimaced a bit. "She also said thanks for taking care of her."

"She is a wise girl, she will be back soon. We shall wait for her arrival."

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu yells from the other side of the guild.

* * *

I will return when I am know I am ready to be who I am and can control myself. I will come back when I know who I really am.

* * *

**FYI the last part is in Kelly's POV.**

**I'm thinking of doing a time skip at the beginning of the next chapter, that way it isn't just about her walking through the forest.**

**So thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. I will be back with another chapter soon. Remember to R&R and go to my profile page to vote!**

**Have a nice day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! This chapter might be a bit short. Please R&R anyways. Poll is still up please go vote. PLEASE, cause so far its a 3 way tie!**

* * *

It's been a few months since I left Magnolia, few weeks since I actually found out the name of the city. I got a map and by my heading I will enter Hakobe Gebirge within a day. It took me this long because when I got to a certain spot that looked good enough I would stop and train for a while. Now I can contain my lightning to just one part of my body when I'm irritated. I haven't worked on very many of the other emotions, but I will get to them soon.

I'm walking alone through the woods at this point. Oh, I forgot to mention. Roughly one month ago I found an egg. Its about the size of my torso and the width of my forearm. It has a pale purple base with blue, yellow, and pink spots. I keep it in a hand made backpack. I stop every so often to check that its staying warm.

I stopped in a small clearing against the side of a cliff. I took out some food that I had packed and made sure the egg was warm, I then found a seat and had dinner.

I was sitting on a rock with my back to the cliff side and the egg next to me, when I heard a crack in the trees nearby. I stood straight up in a battle stance. I quickly hid the egg while I knew nothing could see and went back to looking at where the sound had come from. The I saw a group of people slowly coming out from the tree line to my left, and another one coming from the right. They act like they haven't seen me yet so I try to blend in to the wall and watch what unfolds.

"Hey. Haven't seen you guys for a while." A man spoke. He looked a bit like Gray, bur he had white hair. Standing behind him was a tall muscular man who was bald. On the far side of him was a girl who had hot pink hair and was staring at one of the other guys, who had black hair.

"I could tell it was you by the parfume you gave off." He sounded creepy and looked even creepier. He was about Wendy's height and had brownish, orange hair. Behind him were 3 guys. The one on the far side had black hair and was really tan. In the middle stood a boy my age. He had gold, blonde hair. The one nearest to me had copper brown hair and he was a bit shorter than the tan one. They were all wearing suits.

"It's been so long!" This came from the pink haired girl as she ran and hugged the tan guy.

"It's not like I was waiting to see you to." He replied in a cryptic manner, as he pushed her away a bit.

"Ren stop acting like that, she really is in love with you. Show that you are to cause we know you are." The copper hair guys says. Ren blushes then pulls the girl into a deep hug.

"So what are you doing out here Lyon?" The guy my age asks.

"We came here to complete a mission that takes place in Hakobe Gebirge." The white haired man says.

"Do you have someone new with you guys I smell a new parfume here?" The creepy guy asks while sniffing at the air. Oh no, he could smell me. That's actually really creepy that he can smell me.

"No, Ichiya would you stop smelling the air." Lyon spoke with a curious tone.

"Well there is someone else here, but I don't think they're with either of us." The copper haired guy spoke while looking at a screen in front of him. "They should be over there." he says this part while pointing right at me.

I screeched surprised that he had known exactly where I was. I heard cracks above me and knew that my surprised magic just took effect so I quickly grabbed the egg and tossed it at the guy standing closes to me. Who just happened to be the same person to point at me. As soon as the egg was out of the area near me the rocks above me broke off and fell on me.

I was now buried under, who knows how much, rock. I had blocked most of the rocks with my arms since I did have dragon strength. A rock had landed on my foot, thus breaking my ankle. I slowly moved the rocks above me trying to find the sky. I finally saw a bit of it after several minutes. I got the rock off my ankle then tried to get out through the hole I made.

When I got out I saw Lyon, the tall muscular guy, and the cooper headed guy trying to dig me out. I sat at the edge of the hole as they watched me, jaws dropped, get to that point.

"Um... Can I get some help? I kinda broke my ankle when the rocks fell." I said it as if it were the most casual thing in the world.

"Ya. Sure." Lyon said this as he climbed up to where I was and helped me off the rocks.

"Thank you." I said, then i realized I didn't see the egg. Which was probably still in my bag. "Where's my bag?!" I said frantically looking for it after Lyon sat me on a log in the clearing.

"I have it." This was the guy my age. He came up to me and gave the bag to me. He then sat next to me."My name's Eve by the way." I ignored him and opened the bag and pulled out the egg and searched it for cracks.

"My name's Jura, that's Lyon," the tall muscular guy pointed to the white haired guy. "And that's Sherry." He said pointing to the pink haired girl. Who waved at me.

"I am the great Ichiya." The creepy guy spoke, which gave me shivers.

"I am Ren." This was the tan guy. "And he is Hibiki." He says again, pointing to the copper headed guy. During all this I still search the egg intently.

"I'm Kelly Dragalona. Nice to meet you all." I say looking up for the first time since I got my bag back.

"And what are you doing in this forest alone Kelly?" Jura asked.

"I'm on my way to Hakobe Gebirge. Just like you guys." I said pointing to him, Lyon, and Sherry.

"Cool we can go together!" Sherry says in an excited tone.

"Well we need to be on our way now. You all have fun." Hibiki says as he, Ren, and Ichiya walk off.

"Until we meet again fair maiden." Eve says as he takes my hand and kisses it. He then runs off, following the other 3 guys as they leave sight.

"So shall we be on our way?" Jura asks.

"Sure, but I'm gonna need help." I say as I gesture to my ankle. I then put my egg in my backpack and try to stand. I screech in pain as I put weight on my ankle. I'm about to fall back onto the log when Lyon shows up and picks me up bridal style. Jura take my bag and puts it on his back and we all start walking, me being carried.

"You don't have to carry me." I told Lyon after a few minutes of silence. He is walking behind Jura and in front of Sherry.

"Well I had to do something, you would have had trouble limping all the way to Hakobe Gebirge. And you would have slowed us down if you just limped there with us." He said bluntly.

"Thank you again." I say.

"Anytime." He replies then looks down and winks at me, causing me to look away with blush on my face.

* * *

We get to town after a day or 2. They dropped me off at a hospital and they go on their way. It has been 2 days since they left. Since then the egg hatched into a little pale purple cat like Carla. It had one blue eye and one pink eye. It also had yellow ears. I named it Melody after like my grandma.

We are gonna have quite an adventure when I can walk again.

* * *

**I gave her a cat! I thought she deserved one because she is ****_sorta_**** like a dragon slayer. Well, that introduces the other couple combo backgrounds. **

**R&R. Hope you liked it.**

**Bigger time skip in the next chapter. Next chapter posted within a day or 2.**

**Have a good day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So even though I said I wasn't going to post a chapter today, well I changed my mind and decided to find a way to post it.**

**I am trying to lead up to something so if this chapter and the last chapter were lagging it's because when I post a certain chapter I also want to give this thing a new profile pic. But I can't do that yet cause I don't have the picture done.**

**I'm glad you have all read this far, I hope you enjoy this chapter a bit.**

* * *

Now it's been more than a year since I left Fairy Tail. I have become good at my training. I can hide my wings and tail so I look human. I can now control all of my emotions/powers. Less for anger though, I'm still working hard on it though. I hope to be done with in a year. Just in time for me to go into this weird 'Dragon Hibernation' my mother told me about. So, basically I find a cave in a suitable area for me to live the rest of my life near. After doing so I sleep for several years gathering up power from the Earth. After around 2-3 years I wake up and I can continue on my journey, but I can't leave the country in which the cave I had chosen to hibernate in is, or was it a certain distance? Well, either way if I leave that specified area I will slowly lose my powers, there are symptoms that go with losing my powers though. For one if I'm out of the area for over 5 minutes I will pass out, but wake up a few minutes later. I will also lose short term memory. Once back in the specified area I have all my power back and if I was passed out or something I wake up immediately.

A plus side to the hibernation is that while I'm asleep a mile radius around me doesn't experienced time, and nor do I. But that part is because of my father's time magic. It has nothing to do with all the other dragon hibernations. And when I come out of it I look different, like taller or older, it doesn't change my age or hair and eye color.

Right now me and Melody, my baby exceed who doesn't seem to age AT ALL, are on a train to Kunnagi. When we get there I will train in the forest near there for a few months, finally mastering my anger.

For some reason I get incredibly motion-sick when I'm on a train, or boat, or other vehicle. I should get it checked out at some point. Melody is just sleeping on my head like usual. She tends to sleep a lot, and when she talks it's usually in a high squeaky voice and she doesn't talk loud enough for anyone to hear except me cause she's shy. It's really adorable.

She looks a lot like that blue cat that Natsu had.

We get to town and I immediately fall out of the train car onto the awaiting ground with a still sleeping melody in my hood. I get up and find myself face to face with 'The Twin Dragon Slayers' or whatever they call themselves. I did a bit of reading since joining society. Sorcerer's Weekly kept me updated on all the guild hall type whereabouts. I have grown a foot since I last saw anyone I meet from last year. You see right now I'm 17, dragon's age differently then humans so last time I saw anyone from Fairy Tail I was 15. Basically I age 2 years for every 1 human year and I also grow until I go into my Dragon Hibernation in which I change forms a bit and stay that way but age like a human. So when I start my hibernation I will be 19 and stay that way and everyone I knew would age so that when my hibernation is done everyone will be 2 years older than I.

Well I was zoning out I had pulled up my hood unknowingly while the blonde dragon slayer tried to talk to me.

"What? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention can you repeat that." I said finally coming back to reality.

The black haired guy behind him chuckled and I did as well when I saw is face. He looked dumbstruck that I hadn't been listening.

" I said 'Hey! My names Sting and that's Rogue." he spoke louder pointing to himself and the black haired guy. Suddenly I felt something shift in my hood. I turned my head to see a yawning Melody leaning against my hood before falling out of it and landing in my waiting hands. I quickly put her back by my ear so she could hide if she wished. She wasn't any bigger than my face and I was use to her hiding in my hood when we are in a public place. But instead she opened her wings and flew to the ground and ran behind Rogue looking at something behind him.

"Is that yours?" Sting asks with a surprised tone.

"Her name is Melody and why do you want to know?" I say with a straight face. Arms now crossed, and leaning on one foot.

"Is she an exceed?"

"Ya..."

"So are you a Dragon Slayer?" He says it as bluntly as he possibly could. This whole conversation seemed repetitive.

"No. I don't even want to be mistaken as one!"

"Calm down it's just a question. If your not a dragon-"

"Don't even say the name." I put a finger to his lips.

"Ok, if your not one of 'them' then what are you?"

"That is private information that only I and 1 other person know, I doubt you will be the 3rd one to find out... Bye now. I got to go." I begin to walk off then remember Melody.

I turn around to find that the 2 dragon slayers are already getting on the train. I rush after them. I get on right before it leaves the station. I search the car I'm in and find Melody sleeping with another exceed. This one is green with a pink leopard costume on. They were sitting by a window in one of the booths. They looked adorable together. I quickly noticed that Sting was keeled over on the seat across from them and he looked like he was about to puke. A red exceed was sitting near his head saying how great he was.

Rogue watched the my and the other exceed sleeping, he looked a bit green also.

I quickly took a seat by him.

"How long has she been asleep?" I ask Rogue, surprising him out of his daze.

"10 minutes." He sounds uninterested but I can tell he does want to talk to me, just a bit.

"Well now I have to come with you guy cause I doubt I will be able to get her away from that other exceed."

"The other exceed is mine. His name is Frosch. And that one is Lector." He points to the one by Stings head.

"Frosch his the first exceed that Melody has met, they will probably be best friends. That is if I stay with you guys. Do you mind?"

"No, we are just going back to our guild. You would like it there."

"Aren't you guys in Sabertooth?"

"Ya."

"Well I'm looking into joining a guild. Mind if I come check yours out?"

"Why not."

With that the motion-sickness finally hit me and I fell towards the floor. I was quickly stopped by an arm.

"Thank you Rogue." I looked up at him.

"What happened?"

"Just motion-sickness."

"Use me for support." He says this while bringing me back up towards the seat. I lean on him. My hood covers my face so he can't see me blush a bit. After a while I fall asleep.

* * *

When I wake up Rogue and Sting are grabbing there stuff. I stand up and realize the weight on my head and quickly take the sleeping Melody and Frosch off my head before they wake up or fall off.

"Are we here?" I ask them both once they see that I'm awake.

"Ya, we were just about to wake you up." Sting says while putting an arm around my shoulder.

"So what are we waiting for?" I say then I run off the train to be met by a really tall man who has big muscles and green hair. Sting and Rogue follow hot on my heels.

"Hey Orga! We're back!" Sting says loudly in my ear.

"Who is this?" This was a feminine voice that came from beside Orga. She had long hair with buns in on the side, she had brown eyes.

"She is...uh... What's your name?" Sting begins then asks me.

"You can call me K.D (pronounced Katie)."

"And she would like to join our guild." He finishes.

"Minerva." She says sticking out her hand. I grab it and shake. When she grips my hand harder I squeeze hers even more. I stop when I hear a small pop.

"Oh, I like her." She says while grinning. As of yet no one has seen my face or that I'm holding 2 very tired exceeds.

This is gonna be quite an adventure, I think as we walk towards their guild. Nearby are some mountains. Next mission is to find a cave and go through hibernation. Oh, won't that be fun.

* * *

**I haven't seen any episodes with Sabertooth yet so if the characters seem off that's why.**

**Well this one seemed rather lengthy. I will post a new chapter in a day or 2.**

**R&R**

**Go to my page and vote.**

**If no one votes it will stay at like a 4 way tie. That doesn't really work when it comes to relationships. So go vote.**

**You guys are all awesome. Have a good day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, I wanna know how many of you like my fanfic, so if you do like my story I wanna hear what you think so PM me or do a review. I WANT TO KNOW!**

**Well, I keep saying that I won't post a new chapter for a few day, but then I just get bored so I start thinking about this book, then I can't stop, so eventually I just end up posting another one. Someone please save me from the fact that I have a boring life! Well if anyone has an extra life I could use let me now cause I'm running on low, as you must know by now.**

**Anyways, here is chapter 8...**

* * *

As I enter their guild I am reminded a bit of Fairy Tail, except that there is in fact less noise here. So far this place is awesome.

_Smash!_

Spoke to soon.

"Who was that?" This was a deep, powerful voice. It probably belonged to the guild master Jiemma. I read about him somewhere when I was looking into guilds.

No one answered him. He then noticed me and came down from the second floor and began speaking to Sting and Rogue about their mission as if I wasn't standing there. They spoke for a while then the master asked a question, which acknowledged me.

"And why is she here?"

"She followed us."

"I did no such thing!" I butted in.

"Then why is she HERE?!" The master said now clearly irritated.

"I am here to join this guild."

"What makes you worthy enough to join this guild?"

"I would like to tell you that in a more private way."

"Whatever you say can be said in front of everyone." Now everyone was paying attention to our conversation.

I then began to flow my power into the emotions I could control. Out of all my emotions I felt a bit irritated so I focused my now trained power on controlling this emotion. I surrounded my cloak in a layer of electricity and still making sure no one could see my face. I then spoke in a stern, monotone voice.

"Somewhere private." I said trying to be as simple as possible.

"Ya, um... I think you should listen to her." Sting blurted out.

"Follow me." The master said, clearly unhappy. I let my power diminish and I followed him. We went up to his office, it looked a lot like Makarov's, but with less paper.

"Tell me about yourself." I took a seat, then I let my hood fall and looked at him in the eye.

"I am going to try to say this as simply as possible."

"Ok, continue."

"I am the one and only Dragon Half-Breed." I then took my cloak the rest of the way off and let my wings and tail show. He stared at me straight faced.

"My powers are based off my emotions. I will tell you them at a later time. I would like to join your guild because it is in the perfect area for me when the time come."

"And what is the time?"

"In about a year I will need to find a cave and hibernate. The hibernation lasts for 2-3 years. When I come out I will look different and I will have immense power. That is why if I join this guild I will need to hide my face until my hibernation is over."

"To join this guild you need to battle one of the members. May I ask before you do that?"

"Yes?"

"Are there any emotion powers that I must worry about?"

"Yes, my anger. I can contain my emotions, but when I'm angry I can blow things up. I can focus it sometimes, when I can't a space of 5ft around me blows up."

"I would like to know more about you in the future. At this time you need to fight someone in this guild."

"Yes, sir." I then got up and left. He followed a minute after.

* * *

I fought someone and won. I am now a member of the guild! I got my guild stamp on my back. It was a pale purple like Melody. I put her's on her back in yellow. I joined Sting and Rogue's team and we decided to go on a mission after I get settled. I have 1 year, then I become a new person.

* * *

It's been a year since I joined Sabertooth. I turned 19 and I know that the hibernation will begin at the end of the day. I told Master this, he knows all about me now, and told him to make an announcement about it later today, since I know that if I just disappear people will look for me.

I got up and walked up to find him and gave him the nod. He followed me back towards the second floor balcony.

"Attention!" He yelled everyone looking at him. They all quivered a bit.

"K.D is leaving us for a few years to train out in the mountains. She asks that everyone leaves her alone and doesn't disturb her."

Everyone shouted 'What?' and 'Why?' and 'For how long?'

"I will be gone for 2-3 years, once I come back I will tell you all about who I really am."

Everyone knows that I don't share who I am so they all just shut up and nodded. With that I left with Master to show him the cave I chose. I had Melody in my hood and I masked our scent so no one would follow.

We got to the cave and I said good-bye to the Master.

"Remember while I am gone that the master of Sabertooth must know all about me, so if you pass on the role of guild master remember to tell them about me. And that anything with in a mile of here will be frozen in time till I awake so don't let anyone come within a mile of here. And thank you for keeping my secret."

"Good-bye my child. Be safe when you awake." With that he left and even Melody woke up to wave good-bye.

I then got in a comfortable spot and I felt the sleep slowly go over me as I watched the sun set. I closed my eyes and held Melody in my arms. Within seconds I was in my hibernation and the area around me froze in time just like I did.

I will wake when my power has grown. I will tell everyone about myself. I will find a mate and live the rest of my life here. Good-bye Sabertooth. Until we meet again.

* * *

**So again I don't know anything about Sabertooth, I haven't seen any episode with them yet so if the characters don't seem right.**

**I am going to delete the names of the 2 Dragon Slayers from FT that didn't get any votes from the poll. Please go to my page and vote for one of the remaining 4 that did get votes. If no one votes I will decide and if you don't like who I pick I did tell you to vote and you didn't so, HA. Anyways please vote between Saturday, July 12 and Tuesday, July 15.**

**If you love this story REVIEW I want to know how you guys feel about it. Any type of review will be accepted.**

**See you with a new chapter soon.**

**REVIEW!**

**VOTE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm going to be short and quick with this chapter. I hope I can at least.**

**Pleas VOTE, and REVIEW.**

* * *

**Sting POV**

It has been close to a year since K.D left. Jiemma told us not to go out into the mountains and visit her. I really miss her for some reason. Frosch and Lector miss Melody. It just feel really quiet and empty without K.D here. Even though Jiemma says she will be back in a year something is still bothering me about her leaving so suddenly like she did.

"Sting get in my office, NOW!" Speaking of Jiemma, he is been acting odd recently. I wonder what's wrong with him. I went up the stairs and into his office.

"Yea, what's up Jiemme?" I said as I closed the door after checking to make sure Lector didn't follow me in here. Then I sat in a chair across from him.

"I have decided to retire, and I want you to be the next master."

"What?" I said a bit shell-shocked.

"I couldn't think of anyone better to take my place than you."

"Ok, I guess I'm the new guild master. When do you leave?"

"I leave in 2 days. I will announce my retirement tomorrow."

"It has been an honor working with you as my guild master." I then stood up and walked to the door. My hand was on the door knob when he said something more.

"As the new guild master you need to know about K.D." I spun around and took a seat again. I leaned forward to make sure I didn't miss a single word.

"K.D is the one and only living dragon half-breed. Her abilities all depend on her emotions. She left a year ago to do something that most dragon's her age go through. It's a hibernation phase where they collect power from the earth around them and collect it as magic energy. The level it gets to will be the amount of power her body can contain for the rest of her life. When she wakes she will look different then she use to, that is why she only ever showed her face to me. She will still have the same hair and eye color, but physically her body will look different. After the hibernation there is a certain distance around where she slept that she must stay in. If she leaves said area she will pass out after being in it for 5 minutes and she will lose short term memory until she enters the safe area again. She will wake up in a years time. You must make sure you are there to welcome here back into Sabertooth."

"Wow. She kept all this from us?"

"Yes, now follow me. I must show you where her cave is. Where she is sleeping." We both walked out of the room then out of the guild. All eyes were on us and not a single sound could be heard as we did so.

We went up into the mountains. It took us 10 minutes for use to reach an area that seemed like it had been frozen in time. No sound could be heard. There was no wind. Nothing moved, except us.

In another 5 minutes I found myself looking into a dark cave. A single light could be seen deep within it. I walked in not noticing that Jiemma stayed at the entrance to the cave. I reached the light, it seemed to glow just a bit in this dark eerie place. The glow came of an oval egg looking thing that was completely see through like a window. I looked in and saw Melody in the arms of what looked like K.D's body. I could see her orange hair falling out of the edge of her cloak. She seemed peaceful.

I spent a few minutes looking at her then got up and left the cave. We then walked back to the guild. I was about to open the door when.

"You must keep what I have told you about K.D a secret. When she wakes she will tell everyone who she is. You have no right to do so. You can't even tell Lector."

"I want tell a soul."

We then entered the guild and went on with whatever business we had been doing before he had called me into his office.

* * *

The next day Jiemma told the guild he was leaving and I would take his place. Everyone agreed to that.

The day after that we all said good-bye and he left.

Within a week I had already mastered all the jobs I had to do as the new guild master.

All I had to do was wait for K.D to wake up and for here to come back home to where she belongs.

* * *

**Short chapter, but a lot happened.**

**The next chapter I promise she will wake up. A few surprises will also be included.**

**Again REVIEW, and VOTE.**

**See you all with a new chapter soon.**

**Hoped you all liked it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**One more day left on the poll. Go and vote before I close it and reveal who won.**

**I still want to hear what you all think so I would like reviews.**

**An idea for this story came from ****fanficFreakShingeki****. Thank you ****fanficFreakShingeki**** for the idea.**

* * *

**Sting POV**

K.D is predicted to wake up tomorrow. I can't wait to tell her what she has missed the past 2 years. Oh, and that I have been the guild master for a year. I plan on leaving early in the morning to make sure I don't miss her waking up.

"Sting, when is Melody coming back?" Lector asked me interrupting my thoughts.

"Frosch wants to know too." Frosch said looking lonely.

"She will be back within a day or 2." The 2 exceeds then high-fived and went off to who knows where.

Everyone misses K.D and wants her to come back.

* * *

I found myself sitting straight up. I felt powerful, stronger. Suddenly I remember looking at the sunset as I went to sleep. I stretched my arms up above me and picked up Melody. Then stood up and turned towards the entrance to the cave. I stopped when I saw a figure standing in the entrance of the cave.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the figure unable to see it's face due to the sun behind them. Luckily they couldn't see mine either, I still managed to have my hood on.

"You sure slept a long time. Thought you were dead." The voice was feminine and a bit high. A cat appeared walking out of the shadows and sitting at the feet of the girl in the entrance.

"How long have you been here?"

"I've been here for about a week. Now tell me, why were you asleep here?"

"It was a thing that my kind does."

"And what is your kind?"

"I am half-dragon."

"Really!?" She than ran towards me and yelled in my face. "That is so AWESOME!"

"It is?"  
"Ya, we are practically related!"

"We are?"

"Ya! If your half-dragon and I'm a dragon slayer, then we are like distant cousins."

"Sure, I guess. But not really."

"Well we could be friends instead."

"Sure why not."

"Yay! Oh, my name's Thundra. Nice to meet you. And that is Phila." She said pointing to her cat. "She's an exceed, but she can change the shape of her body. She prefers to look like a cat instead of an exceed."

"I'm K.D and this is Melody." I replied holding up my, still baby sized, sleeping exceed.

"She is super cute!" She said this as we walked out into the now setting sun's light. It was then when I saw what she and Phila looked like. Phila was more cat shaped then most exceed's. She had yellow eyes, and midnight black fur. She had an orange collar and orange rings on her tail. Thundra wore a yellow tube top and yellow shorts with a black belt. She had on an orange fur vest and orange fur boots. She also had black finger less gloves with orange fur that covered her wrists. She had grey hair with vibrant yellow highlights. She was 5ft tall, I was around 4 inches taller then her, and her eyes were a vivid red color. She was beautiful.

"So, can I call you K-chan?"

"Ya, sure. Can I call you Dra-Chan?"

"I love that idea for a nickname!" She acted so enthusiastic. All the time.

"Welcome." I told her as we turned towards Sabertooth. I took off my hood after we left the cave.

"Where are we- Wow your pretty!"

"Thanks. What were you saying?" She also seemed easily distracted.

"Oh, um... I forgot."

"Well ask me when you remember. Until then tell me about yourself."

"Well I'm 19, and I am a lightning dragon slayer. I have been training in these mountains when I came across the cave. So, instead of leaving you there alone I stayed and waited for you to wake up."

"Cool. I'm 19 too."

"Ok, now I want to know more about you K-chan."

"Kay." I then told her about my life up to this point. When I was done we were roughly 100 yards from seeing Sabertooth.

"Oh, oh, oh!"

"What?"

"I remembered what I wanted to ask you."

"And what would that be?"

"Where are we going?"

"My guild."

"And which guild would that be?" I lifted up my cloak and showed her the guild stamp on my back.

"Your in Sabertooth?" She said after her jaw dropped.

"Ya."

"I always wanted to join Sabertooth!"

"I'm sure I can find a way for you to get in."

"Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" She said this and hugged me tightly.

"Well we're almost there." The rest of the trip was in silent as we saw Sabertooth. When Thundra saw it she yelled at Phila and ran towards the front doors. I continued walking watching as she opened the door and walked in.

"Wake up Melody. We're home, at Sabertooth." At the mention of our guild she woke up and immediately went straight into the guild to find Lector and Frosch. I was in the guild seconds after her with my hood back on. On the way here I put restraints on my magic so that no one would sense my new found immense power.

When I entered everyone was watching me, and it seemed that no one had seen Melody fly in and up towards the ceiling to get a better view of the guild's interior. I entered and walked over to Thundra who was looking at everything and fangirling at everyone and everything she saw.

"Who are you two?" This was a familiar voice from the 2nd floor. I looked up and saw sting standing there.

"Who wants to know?" Thundra told him with a scowl on her face.

"The guild master of Sabertooth. The guild you are currently in." Sting was the guild master! When did this happen?!

"I am Thundra." She replied back with a now softer look on here face. I dropped my hood and stared up at him.

"I'm home." I said as he looked at me dumbstruck. He then jumped from the second floor and ran over to me and spun me around in a hug.

"We missed you all so much." He whispered in my ear then set me down. Then everyone else came and gave me a big group hug. After a few minutes everything died down and I told everyone who I was. This took a couple hours due to the fact that some people didn't believe me.

"Can I join the guild?" Thundra asked Sting after I was done.

"Sure, you first need to show us your power and prove yourself worthy."

"I'm all ready. What do I need to do?"

"You must fight Rufus."

We all then filed outside to watch the fight. While the fight went on Sting and I talked.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you while you were gone." I blushed a bit.

"Now I'm home and we can do stuff together again."

"I would love that."

Then the fight was over as fast as it had begun. Thundra was the clear victor.

* * *

Phila and Thundra joined the guild. Dra-chan had her guild mark placed on the palm of her right hand in yellow. Phila had hers placed on her stomach in orange.

With that life at Sabertooth went on like it had before I left. I joined a team with Thundra, Phila, Rogue, and Frosch. We were team Dragon.

Little did we know that Sabertooth was about to have a big challenge.

* * *

**Hoped you all liked it.**

**Like it said surprises on the way.**

**VOTE and REVIEW.**

**Poll goes down tomorrow.**

**Have a great day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So with this chapter I was writing it then all of a sudden my computer had a spasm and completely lost what I had just written. And I was like almost done with the chapter. So I am angry at my computer for being such a SPAZ!**

**Anyways, after I have rewritten this the best I could I will take down the poll. I was told that 3 of my readers couldn't vote so when you see the poll add 3 to Sting because that is what they wanted to vote for.**

**Ok, now I am going to attempt to rewrite this computer, which I hate so much for this.**

**Let's continue...**

* * *

It has been 2 months since I woke up. Me and Thundra got a dorm for Sabertooth members together. I have gone on 4 missions with team Dragon. They all involved defeating dark guilds. Now the whole guild is listening to Sting give announcements about what is going to be happening soon.

"-tomorrow Rogue, Minerva, Thundra, Rufus, and K.D will leave to go train in the mountains."

"What will we be training for?" Thundra asked.

"This year's Grand Magic Games(GMG)." Thundra then jumped up and down squealing.

"When will the GMG take place?" Minerva asked.

"2 months. That should be enough time."

"Got it." Rufus said.

"That's all. Rogue and the rest of you meet back here at dawn tomorrow."

Yes, sir." We all replied then left to go and pack.

"K.D meet me in my office before you go." Sting told me as I grabbed Melody to leave. I then gave her to Thundra.

"Take her to the dorm. I will be following you in a minute or two."

"See you later, K-chan." She then left with Phila following close by. I made my way up towards Sting's office on the second floor. I entered to find him leaning on his desk waiting for me.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"I wanted to give you something before you left."

"What did you want to give me?"

"Close your eyes." I closed my eyes and held out my hands. Instead i felt himput something over my head. He then locked the chain, or whatever it was at the back of my neck. I then heard him back away.

"You can open your eyes now." I opened my eyes and looked down to see a small chain with a crystal, that looked a lot like the one Sting had on his earring, attached to it.

"It's beautiful."

"Use it as a good luck charm."

"Thank you." I then walked back out of the office and out of the guild like nothing happened.

* * *

Later that night I had fixed up dinner in the dorm after we finished packing.

"You are such a good cook K-chan." Thundra told me as she scarfed down her 4th helping of the dinner I made.

"Thank you, and slow down or you will get sick."

"Fine, this will be my last helping. Then we should go to bed and get lots of rest before we leave tomorrow.

"Good, well I'm done so you're in charge of the dishes. I'm gonna take a shower."

"Kay." She then finished her helping and went to go do the dishes. I in the meantime went into our room and got ready to shower. During the entire time I was showering I couldn't stop thinking about Sting and the gift he gave me.

When I got out Thundra was asleep face first in her pillow, but on the floor. Phila and Melody were asleep on her head and back. I laughed then got ready for bed.

* * *

The next morning me and Thundra got there with out exceed bright and early. We got there and Minerva and Rufus had already arrived.

"Good morning!" Thundra said energetically.

"How can you be so wide awake this early in the morning?" Minerva said as she yawned.

"She gets all that energy from the fact that she absorbs any electricity that might be in the air, remember?" I replied

"I remembered." Rufus said.

"Of course you would." Then Minerva hit him upside the head.

"Hey." Rogue said as he walked up to the mingling group of mages.

"Morning!" Thundra said to Rogue surprising him with her energy.

"Could you stop being so perky." Minerva demanded.

"That won't happen." Thundra replied bluntly with a straight face making both me and Rufus burst out laughing.

"Seems like everyone's here. Oh, and if any of you can beat K.D at least once, let me know." Sting said as he exited the guild to where we were in front of it.

"Can we go?" Thundra said as she got in a running position, not even noticing that Rogue, Rufus, and Minerva had already started walking.

"Yeah." Sting said, but before he could finish she was already waiting at the tree line for everyone else to catch up.

"She is going to get really annoying fast." Minerva said as she walked next to Rufus. Rogue was already half way to Thundra.

I began walking, but was stopped when Sting hugged me from behind, I blushed a bit.

"Be safe." He whispered in my ear then let me go.

I then ran to catch up with everyone. When I did we started our way to our first training spot.

* * *

It has been a month since we left to train. So far they have all sparred with me as a group 25 times. I was the victor for all of them. I had just now one the 25th time.

"That is 25 wins for me, and no wins for you guys." They all let out groans in response. Rogue was at the bottom of a pile of trees I had thrown him into. Minerva was stuck at the top of a tree. Thundra had the unfortunate of surprising me, making her get wedged in the ground by my gravity. I then accidentally punched Rufus into a rock. I then went to get everyone out of there position. I quickly got Rogue out of the pile of trees then he helped me detach Rufus from the rock and Thundra from the ground. We all then started trying to get Minerva out of the tree.

I got a soup ready for dinner while everyone else slept trying to gather more energy.

Later on I woke everyone up and we started eating dinner.

"Can you try and hold back with the punches?" Rufus asked holding his bruised stomach.

"Sorry, I can't restrain my strength like I can my magic. And sometimes that doesn't even work. As you have seen from what happened to Dra-chan."

"Ya. My back still hurts from being showed into the ground." Thundra said rubbing her sore back.

"Sorry, but it's your fault you surprised me."

"I know. Still."

After dinner we went to bed to get rest for training tomorrow.

* * *

Today we are walking back to Sabertooth and will leave tomorrow for GMG.

"Yes, we did it at least once." Thundra said.

"Well the only reason you beat me is because you got 2 months to see the moves I use the most. Thanks to Rufus you actually found the weakness in them. Without him you guys would be even more bruised."

"She's right ya know." Rogue said.

"Thank you for supporting my claim."

"Welcome."

We were now entering the clearing in which Sabertooth stood.

"We're home!" Thundra yelled as she ran into the guild. Phila, Melody, and Frosch flew in and looked for Lector. Minerva and Rufus entered and went to go talk to Orga. Rogue entered and disapeared in the crowd instantly. I entered last and when I did Sting showed up directly in front of me.

"Welcome back. I would like to talk to you in my office alone before you go home." He whispered the last part making sure that I was the only one who heard. I nodded in return.

"We beat her once." Thundra chimed in.

"Ya, but you lost like 55 times!" I retaliated.

"I know, he told us to tell him if we beat you though."

"Congrats on doing it at least once. It was probably due to Rufus though." Sting said.

"He agrees too." I told Thundra. Sting than walked off and up on to the stage.

"Attention!" Everyone stopped and looked at their guild master. "You all need to go home and pack for the GMG. We will leave to go there tomorrow morning. See you all tomorrow."

He walked off the stage and up the stairs into his office. Everyone left the guild and I again told Thundra to take Melody back to the dorm. I then walked up the stars of the empty guild to see what the Sting wanted. It seems like this has all happened before.

* * *

**The fun stuff starts in the next chapter.**

**REVIEW!**

**Poll is going down.**

**Hope you like it!**

**If you are confused PM me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am praying right now that my computer doesn't spaz like it did yesterday.**

**K, you see I didn't really want to do a poll for this since either one or the other.**

**Who should I put Thundra with?**

**Laxus**

**Rogue**

**So put your answer in either a review or PM. Please I must know!**

**Well anyway, I want you to take the time and also review the story so far.**

**I still don't quite fully understand fluff and lemon are. I do know that some fluff/lemon might be in this.**

**Probably fluff (idk).**

**Chapter 12 everyone...**

* * *

I now stood right in front of Sting's office. The whole guild is completely empty except for me and Sting. Everyone went to pack for the GMG that we will leave to go to tomorrow. Lector isn't even here, he left with Frosch and Rogue. The only reason I haven't left is because Sting wanted to talk to me before I left. I can smell him inside the office. This has all happened before, him asking to see me and when I went into his office he gave me a necklace. What is he going to do now?

I placed my hand on the doorknob and heard him shift in the room. I twisted the doorknob and entered his office. He stood in front off his desk watching me enter. I closed the door and walked farther into the room.

"What did y-" Before I could finish he put his arms around me and kissed me. It was a deep passionate kiss. I gave into the kiss and returned it. We stopped a minute later for air.

"What wa-" He interrupted me. Will I even be able to finish my sentences?

"I love you K.D. When you were gone I couldn't think straight. All I wanted to know was that you were sleeping safe. I wanted to be there when you woke up from your hibernation. I want to stay with you. I want to be your one and only. I want to love you like you are the only woman in Earthland. You are my everything, without you I am absolutely nothing. I can't do anything without it reminding me in some way. I love you and you are the only thing that keeps me here. Will you be my mate?"

I stood there a second struck by what he had just done and said. I reached a hand up to the necklace he gave me.

"Yes." I said coming to my senses. "Sting, when I woke up you were the first thing I thought of. When I'm lost I somehow find myself back with you. I love you, too"

After hearing what I said he picked me up and spun me around in the air before bringing me down for a long passionate kiss. We kissed for several minutes before I remembered what we were doing tomorrow. I left the kiss and put my forehead to his.

"What's wrong?" He asked me as I walked away and to the door.

"We have a long day tomorrow. I have to go pack." He walked towards me and we hugged before I left his office to him saying 'See ya tomorrow.'

I then left the guild and made my way home, skipping a bit as I did. I reached the dorm and got to my room. I entered the room went into my the bedroom portion of it, spun around, and fell onto my bed.

"So, I'm gonna say that Sting had good news."

"It wasn't really news."

"Did you kiss him!?"

"How did you know?"

"Well 1) his scent is all over you, and 2) I haven't ever seen anyone this happy unless they have been kissed. I sat up, grabbed a pillow, and squeezed to my chest. I looked at her and she watched me, she then burst into a fit of giggles.

"There's more isn't there." I nodded, I didn't really want to tell her, but she's my roommate so I'll just nod instead.

"What did he do? Tell me!" I shook my head.

"You want me to guess?" I nodded.

"Okay, I know he kissed you. Um... He told you he loved you, and couldn't stop thinking about you?" I nodded.

"Uh... He uh... I got nothing." I then pointed to her, me, and our exceed's.

"Our group?" I shook my head. "Dragon's?" I nodded again. I then made a heart with my hands and put it over where my heart would be.

"He asked you to be his MATE!?" I nodded viciously.

"Oh. My. God!" She then picked me up and brought me into a hug, making me drop my pillow. She then started jumping up and down after letting go of me.

"He is perfect for you! I want a mate." She whined the last part. I laughed at my best friend.

"You can't tell anyone, promise?"

"Promise."

We spent the rest of the night packing and talking. I tried to keep the conversation off me and Sting as much as possible. We then went to sleep, getting ready for tomorrow.

* * *

Everyone had met up at the guild then we all went to the train station and headed towards the GMG. We got on the train, the guild took up 2 train cars. Thundra, Rogue, Phila, Melody, Frosch, and Lector all sat on the seat across from me. I on the other hand sat alone next to Sting. I have a feeling Thundra had something to do with this. For some reason none of us experienced are usual motion sickness. A quarter of the way through the trip Thundra took Rogue and the exceed's and went to sit in another room (instead of booths they are little rooms like on the Harry Potter trains, but with beds for overnight trips.) She left me and Sting in an awkward silence.

"You told her didn't you." He said starting the conversation.

"No I didn't actually."

"She asked you questions and you nodded didn't you."

"Ya, I'm sorry. She's my roommate. I can't keep things from her."

"I know. That is one of the reasons I love you."

"Really?" I said with a flirtatious tone, leaning into him a bit.

"Ya." He then closed the gap and we kissed leaving the awkward silence behind us as we deepened the kiss. Soon I was sitting on his lap, arms around his neck, lips locked. I stopped him from deepening the kiss further.

"What's wrong now?" He seemed a bit annoyed. All I had to do was motion to the bed that was set up in this room for overnight stays. He got the idea and picked me up bridal style. He carried me over to it. He sat down, I still had my arms around his neck and he still was had me bridal style in his arms. He let go of my legs and moved me over onto the bed more. He then moved himself till he was directly above me. We then began to kiss even more passionately then we have before.

* * *

I don't know how long I had been asleep, but I found myself in a pile of bed sheets naked. Sting had his arms around my waist and his head resting in the crook of my neck. I then remembered what we did. I sat up and started to get my clothes on.

"Hey beautiful." Sting said has he sat up and stretched his arms in the air. "You took all the heat with you."

"Sorry, I just don't want the guild to find us like this. If and when they find out we will tell them, not having them see us asleep together, naked if I might add." I looked down at my body and noticed that I now had my mate's mark on my stomach across my belly button. It looked a bit like the Yin and Yang symbol, but instead it was two dragons circling each other. One black with white eyes, the other white with black eyes. I looked over at Sting and he had his over his heart. It looked exactly like mine, but the colors were switched. My white one was his black one and my black one was his white one.

"I wouldn't mind them finding out like this." He said.

"Like I said, I would."

"Well, how about we tell them after the GMG?"

"That's good for me." I then inched closer to him, fully clothed with a cloak on to cover my face when we arrived at the GMG. I then sat on the bed next to him and kissed his mate mark. I could feel his heartbeat as I did so. I then stood up and walked out after checking that I looked presentable in the mirror. As I left I spun around and made sure he saw me wave as the door closed, right before the door closed I saw him smile at me. I then went through the train looking for my friend who had left me with my new mate who knows how long ago. This time I made sure to mask Sting's scent from me so no one else would find out.

I found Thundra with the rest of the guild in the dinner cart eating. I went over and sat by my Thundra.

"So I see you decided to take your time coming to dinner." Thundra said with a villainous smirk. I glared at her a bit.

"I fell asleep while Sting took a nap on the bed."

"Right." She said sarcastically. I let my anger control me for a minute as I focused it's power into a small ball in the middle of Thundra's food. I held up my arms to block the food from my face. The ball then exploded and sent food all over the place. Everyone went silent. I looked at her and burst into laughter, after I did everyone else started laughing. Thundra joined in a minute later. She wiped off her face and I wiped off my arms. Sting walked in a minute later to a still laughing group of guild members.

"Hey everyone." He said as he walked in and sat by Rogue. I looked at him and winked, he winked back.

We finished dinner and went to designated rooms and went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up at the train station. I quickly grabbed my stuff and met everyone outside of the train. Me, Rogue, Thundra, Minerva, and Rufus were dropped off at a hotel that we were assigned and told to stay there until we got word of what the preliminaries were.

(**I'm too lazy to write about the preliminaries.**)

After the preliminaries we entered a giant colosseum. Once we were there we were announced as the 1st guild to arrive. The other guilds were Blue Pegasus: Ichiya, Ren, Hibiki, and Eve; Lamia Scale: Sherry, Lyon, Jura, and Chelia; and Fairy Tail: Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Wendy. (**I don't really know any of the other guilds so.**)

We were then told that these were the only guilds to pass since all the others couldn't get through the preliminaries or lost to to lack of not having enough members. We are to begin the games tomorrow after we are fully rested.

* * *

**Now you know who is in the GMG so PM or tell me in reviews who should fight who.**

**I can continue, but I want to know who you think should fight who.**

**Please vote on Laxus or Rogue for Thundra.**

**REVIEW!**

**Have a nice day.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So I literally keep getting up at 5am (mountain time) to do stuff that involves this. I am insane aren't I.**

**Other than a bit of lack of sleep I am also in a dance camp right now so I hurt all over.**

**Personally all I want to do all day is write chapters for my stories on here, and read the reviews you give.**

**Well I still think you all are great. Nearly 1k views!**

**To me that is a lot so don't be judging me.**

**Please PM or REVIEW who Thundra should be with**

**Laxus or Rogue**

**Ok well here is the newest chapter...**

* * *

There are a total of 4 guilds in the GMG, most were kicked out.

Today we start the battles. All that they are making us do is go into a labyrinth and when we find someone we fight them. Whoever wins moves on to fight someone else till the last person is standing. The loser is put back with their guild. Thundra volunteered for this one. They also don't tell you who else was sent in. She gave us a wave and went straight into the maze.

When she entered the maze the door closed behind her blocking the exit. We had a screen in which we could watch her with. She walked through the maze and almost as soon as she turned around a corner she was met with another person. I knew him well, he had white hair.

"I'm Lyon."

"Thundra." She got in a fighting stance then charged at him. He made a shield of ice to block her sudden outburst. When it comes to fights Thundra becomes dead serious. She always has the intent on winning. I have only ever seen her lose to me. She almost seems like she has a split personality cause when she's done with her battle she skips away, even with all the injuries she may have attained. She put her hands against the ice shield and then powered her magic energy into she lit a spark on her end and the whole thing began to boom with electricity. She heard a body fall, she looked around the shield to see a very electrocuted and unconscious Lyon.

"Bye." She then started skipping down the hall that he had just come from.

It took another hour for her to find and beat Ichiya, and Gray who were also in the maze. With that Sabertooth got first points.

The next game was about to start. Predetermined battles were made, the two fought till one could no longer stand. Sherry was to fight Ren.

Since they loved each other they both hit each other with equal strength attacks until they were both on the ground, thoroughly beat up. It was a tie in the end.

* * *

It's been 2 days since the games started. Yesterday Rufus took on the main challenge and then Minerva had to battle Ichiya. It was quite a disturbing battle.

Today Rogue did the main challenge. I had to fight Natsu. It was exactly how he wanted it. I did tell him that we would fight next time we met.

I entered the ring, he entered from the opposite side. We made our way to the middle. I had my cloak hood on and my hair in a ponytail so no one could even catch a glimpse at the color of my hair. He got in a fighting position, I stood there. The bell rang and we began our fight.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He yelled. In battles I have all my emotions on cue so I can use any of those powers in the blink of an eye. He charged at me and I teleported out of the way by a few inches. Once he was in arms reach I diverted his punch and he drilled himself into the ground. He struggled for a bit then got his head out of the ground. He looked at me for a long second wonder in his eyes. That was then blinked away.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" I summoned my jealousy and the ground shook, knocking Natsu's attack in another direction.

"Fight me!" Apparently he didn't think I was doing anything.

"Fine, would you rather do hand-to-hand?" I asked him. He ran up to me and started trying to punch me with flaming fists and kicks. We had been doing this for like 5 minutes. I ended up on the other side of the arena opposite of the door I had entered in. I felt my power being drained slowly. I continued to block Natsu's punches though. I felt myself getting weak. I jumped with great force away from him. I summoned surprise magic, he fell to the ground trapped by my gravity field. I then lost all ability to focus and passed out, before I fell I felt my magic holding Natsu down diminish. Right before the world went black I felt something stop me from falling and someone say my name.

"Kelly, is it really you?"

Then everything went black.

**Sting POV**

K.D was doing great hand-to-hand. She was now on the far side of the arena. She was going to win. Unexpectedly she jumped away from him and used her surprise magic. Something must be wrong, she never uses her surprise magic unless it is completely necessary. I looked at Sabertooth's Team, they knew something was wrong. They all rushed off down the stairs towards the arena. I could tell that K.D was about to pass out. I jumped over the ledge and into the arena, ignoring people's cries of 'You can't do that.' and 'Get back into your seat.' I ran towards K.D, her magic on Natsu diminished, something was wrong. Before I could get to her she had passed out and was being held up by Natsu.

"Give her to me." I told him, hiding the growl in my throat. He handed me K.D and I ran towards the nearest entrance. People were talking now, low whispers about what me and K.D's relationship must be.

I ran through the entrance, it happened to be where Fairy Tail's team had been watching the fight.

"Who is that?" Wendy asked. She was now very tall since she had probably turned 18 recently.

"Which direction is North East?" She pointed towards where Sabertooth was staying in the colosseum.

"Thank you." I then ran towards our side or the colosseum. Wendy was trying to catch up. She wouldn't be able to help, I knew exactly what was wrong. The side effect to her hibernation. K.D got to far away from her cave and after 5 minutes of being to far she passed out. If she wakes up in the wrong area she will lose short term memories. Please don't let that happen.

Within 2 minutes we were on our side of the colosseum. K.D had started waking up about halfway there. I entered the Sabertooth waiting room and set her on the couch. I then slapped her cheeks trying to get her awake.

**K.D POV**

I felt my power entering my body again. Within another minute I was lying down and some one was slapping me. I opened my eyes a bit. Sting sat next to me on a couch trying to slap me awake. The rest of Team Sabertooth stood around the room. Over by the door stood Wendy. I then realized I no longer had my hood on.

"What happened?" I said groggily as I sat up looking straight into Sting's eyes, I was mere inches from his face. He then began to kiss me, surprising me and everyone else. No one even answered my question. I pushed him away.

"Sting, tell me what happened?"

"You were battling Natsu."

"I was there for that part."

"You passed out, in the middle of the fight. You were on the far side of the arena. The same side that is also farthest from Sabertooth, and the cave."

"You don't think." He nodded. "I didn't think it would be so far from Sabertooth, let alone in the middle of the arena."

"What is going on?" Wendy said. "A minute ago you were unconscious. You don't even look injured." Instead on answering her I stood up and walked over to her.

"Hi Wendy. It's been a long time." I told her.

"Kelly?" I nodded. I then hugged her.

"I'm sorry I left you in the middle of the night." I whispered in her ear.

"It's okay." She whispered back.

"Wait, your name is Kelly?" All of the Sabertooth members asked in unison.

"Sorry I never told you. I wanted to be known as something else after I met you all."

"We still love you." Thundra said.

"Wendy, you can go now, no one need healed. Thank you for coming though." I told her. She nodded and then left, probably to tell Fairy Tail about me.

There was an awkward silence.

"Will some one tell us about that kiss." Minerva said. Before me or Sting could say something Thundra butted in.

"They're mates!" She said excitedly, jumping a bit.

"What!?" They all answered."

"When did this happen?" Rufus asked. I grabbed Sting's hand.

"Before we left for the GMG."

We then explained what happened.

"WILL K.D GO BACK TO THE ARENA!" Came a voice over the intercom.

"Don't go past the half way part of the arena for longer than 5 minutes." Sting told me.

"I know." I waved and left. I entered the arena to find Natsu still standing in the middle. Since I didn't need my hood anymore I took my cloak off revealing my orange pony-tailed hair. I wore a purple top, brown pants with a black belt, black combat boots, and black gloves that went all the way to my shoulder.

"The fight was interrupted so we have to re fight." He told me.

"Kay, let's begin." We then started another round or a more abusive hand-to-hand. I jumped away from him, summoned my anger and focused a small ball under Natsu. It exploded and he flew though the air, he landed on his stomach several feet away. I then went over and sat on him.

"THE WINNER IS K.D, FROM SABERTOOTH!" The announcer said.

I stood up and offered Natsu a hand. He took it and stood up.

"So it is you."

"In the flesh." I winked at him.

We shook hands and walked towards where our guild were.

Sabertooth is winning the games. Let's hope it stays that way.

* * *

**Short and sweet.**

**Review or PM me your votes.**

**REVIEW!**

**Hope you like it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Has anyone ever had the brain turn to mush?**

**It is not fun to have people work you while your brain is like that.**

**Well mine is slowly turning to mush due to the week I've had, weekend come back to me!**

**Sorry for being weird, it's 5 in the morning.**

**Well enough of my weird...**

* * *

Over the next week I had no problem with the hibernation type problems. Everything went smoothly. We won this year's GMG, Fairy Tail got 2nd, Lamia Scale 3rd, and Blue Pegasus 4th. They were great. I fought Jura one if the times I had a battle. His magic didn't go great with my jealousy magic, so I won that battle.

Currently we are waiting for the train home, Thundra isn't here yet. She is always like the first to be somewhere, but she is nowhere to be seen. A minute before the train arrived she got here and she was extremely happy.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked her.

"Oh, nothing." She burst into a small fit of giggles.

"I have never seen someone this happy unless they have been kissed."

"Stop using my words against me." She playfully punched my arm and the train arrived. We got on and entered one of the rooms. I had a sleeping Melody on my head and she was carrying a sleeping Phila.

"So who was it?" I leaned towards her, putting herion under pressure. She backed away. She started looking out the window and then smiled wildly. I went over and looked out to see what she was smiling at,

"Him!?" I yelled at her.

"Ya." She said all lovey-dovey blushing a bit, and completely ignoring my tone.

"But he was-" I began.

"I know." She said again the same way. I went over and looked out again. The man entered the train. I stuck my head out of the room a bit and watched as he took the room right next door.

"Dra-chan. What did you do? Sting is going to be furious with you." I asked desperately.

"Well..." She mumbled the last part.

"Repeat yourself, I can't hear you when you talk like that. Tell me the whole story."

"Okay. Yesh. Well after I fought Erza I was heading back to the waiting room when he confronted me."

**Flashback**

_"What are you doing here. This is the Sabertooth area, a Fairy like you shouldn't be here." Thundra told the man in front of her._

_"I couldn't help myself."_

_"From what?"_

_"You."_

_"Why would you need to hold yourself back from me?"_

_"Because I realized that we are exactly like each other."_

_"No were not. I have a family I can count on, and a guild too. What makes us in anyway like each other," The man pulled her close to him. She tried to pull away, but he was strong and she couldn't escape him. He spun her around and into a dip. Then kissed her. After a second or 2 she gave in. Once she gave in you could see sparks coming off the kiss. He brought her back up and looked at her._

_"Wow." Was all she could say._

_"Can you accept me now?" He asked, longing clear in his eyes._

_"I can, but I don't think my guild will."_

_"Let's make them." They both then devised a plan._

**End Flashback**

"You kissed him!" I yelled.

"Ya." She said shyly, after a moment of silence I began the conversation again.

"I'm so proud of you." I grabbed her hands and squeezed them.

"But I jus-"

"I don't care. I know you have had your eye on him for quite some time. And currently he doesn't have a guild."

"What are you thinking?"

"Ask him to join the guild."

"You think I should?" She asked clearly a bit scared of what might happen.

"Totally. Now I'm gonna try to get him on the good side of Sting, you go talk to him."

"Okay." We both got up and I headed towards the car Sting was in. Thundra went next door to talk to him.

I made it to Sting's car, surprisingly the train hadn't started moving yet. I sat across from my mate in his room.

"Hi there." He said leaning over and kissing my cheek.

"Hey, um..."

"What, what's wrong?" He looked extremely worried.

"Well, I-"

"You're pregnant aren't you!?" He said with a fearful face on. I was taken aback.

"N-No I'm not pregnant." He exhaled a sigh of relief. I noticed this and became angry. "So if I were pregnant what would you do!" I said scowling a bit.

"I-I uh... um..." I scoffed, and stood up. "Don't take it the wrong way, I'm just not ready for a family yet." I looked down at his figure he had his head in his hands. I sat back down and put a hand on his arm. he looked up at me, I smiled at him.

"Well, I'm not ready for a family either." I stood up and started to leave. I got to the door when I remembered what I came here to do.

"Oh, and by the way Thundra brought a guest on to the train. She wants ti know if he can join the guild. You won't like him though."

"Who is he." He demanded standing up and towering over me a bit.

"Uh... Well..." I rubbed the back of my head careful not to make Melody fall off. I whispered the name. Since he was a dragon slayer I knew he heard it.

"WHAT!?" He grabbed onto the doorknob. I put my foot by it so it wouldn't open.

"Don't do anything rash."

"He's a fairy. I-" I interrupted him.

"He was. Come on. Thundra is actually in love, and the someone loves her back." He stepped away from the door. I took a step near him. He then spun around me and out the door. I ran after him.

"Sting, stop this now." I grabbed onto his hand and started pulling him back towards his room. Even with my strength Sting was able to get into the car in which the man was. He immediately went for the room next to me and Thundra's. Before I could stop him he was already in the room. I was standing beside him.

Thundra was siting next to the man, telling him about the idea when we came in.

"Laxus!" Sting yelled at the man grabbing him by the collar.

"Hey, we were about to go talk to you." He said standing up and pointing to Thundra. He was taller then Sting, but that didn't seem to faze Sting.

"About what?" Sting said still angry, but a bit calmer.

"I wanna join your guild. Fairy Tail was always weak, you guys on the other hand." Sting was taken aback from what he had said. Laxus had just said that Fairy Tail was weak. Sting broke out into laughter.

"Sure, why not." He said chuckling. "But if you hurt any of Sabertooth's members or reveal our location to anyone, and I mean absolutely anyone, I will hunt you down and kill you myself." Sting said with a dead serious face. Laxus gulped, then nodded. "Kay, we'll get you signed up when we get back to the guild."

Me and Sting left the room, leaving the newest member of Sabertooth with Thundra. I walked with Sting back to his room. In all of this the train still hadn't left. We got to his room, no words had been spoken on the way here. We entered and sat facing each other. I leaned forward and kissed his forehead, braking him out of his daze.

"Hey." I said kindly.

"Hey." He put his hand on my check, ran his finger down my jaw, and stopped with them at my chin. He slowly pulled me in by the chin to him. We kissed and I moved over so I was sitting next to him. The train lurched and finally started moving, but it left me and Sting motion sick. Because I was half-dragon I had worse motion sickness then all of the dragon slayers. It took us a few minutes but, we found our selves in a comforting position for both of us. I was lying on my side and Sting was lying against my back with his arms around my waist and head in the crook of my neck. We soon were asleep. At some point I had ended up dropping Melody onto the couch opposite of us. She was still fast asleep.

* * *

"Sting get up. Sting." I told my mate who was still asleep. We had slept through the entire train ride. I had woken up to Melody telling me we stopped at Sabertooth. I exited the room and went over one to where Rogue's room was. I opened the door.

"Can you wake up Sting." I said from the doorway as I watched him pack. He didn't look over at me. he just nodded. I let the door close and I went back to my room to get my stuff. I got all my stuff and checked to make sure that Thundra, Laxus, and Sting had gotten off. They had so I made my way to the nearest exit. All of a sudden I felt really tired, I swayed a bit as I walked down the small hallways of the train car. I dropped my bags and fell towards the floor. I was asleep before I even hit the floor.

**Sting's POV**

Rogue had woken me up, when I saw where we were I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the train. Everyone was off the train except K.D at this point. After waiting ten minutes I ran back on to the train and started looking for her. I found her unconscious, no she was asleep, on the ground in one of the hallways. I picked her up and her exceed and made my way back out of the train leaving her bags behind. I exited the train, making sure not to hit her head. Everyone gasped when they saw here.

"K-chan!" Thundra said, she ran over and I placed K.D on the ground. She knelt down next to her sleeping friend. "What's wrong with her?" She asked no one in particular.

"I don't know. I found her asleep in one of the hallways." Thundra put her head down next to K.D's heart.

"Her heart's still beating, does anyone have a knife?" Thundra yelled. Someone walked up and gave her it. She put it under K.D's nose. A small amount of fog appeared on the blade.

"Her breathing is shallow." She handed the blade up to the man who gave it to her. She put her head against K.D's. When she looked back up her face was worried.

"What?" I asked her, worried for my mate.

"Someone go get Wendy from Fairy Tail, and see if you can get Porlyusica here too." With that 3 mages left and made there way towards the direction of Fairy Tail. "Now someone come over here a pick up K.D." I started to bend down. "Not you Sting." Thundra said pulling me back up. "Rogue, Laxus hold him back." She spoke again, the 2 ran over and grabbed Sting.

"What's wrong with her!?" I yelled trying to escape Rogue and Laxus. Someone walked over and picked up K.D. "Bring her back!" I yelled as I watched him run towards the guild.

"Make sure that the nurse here starts looking after her." Thundra yelled at him. I took a breathe in.

"Tell. Me. What. In. Hell. Is. Wrong. With. Her." I looked up at Thundra with a scowl on my face.

"She's sick."

"I got that part."

"She's in a coma."

* * *

**Cliffhanger.**

**Sorry if you hate them. I do to. But I couldn't fit anymore into this chapter**

**Well, I hope you liked it.**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey!**

**Please review.**

**I am slowly running low on ideas to add to this story, if you have any, PM them to me.**

**The next chapter...**

* * *

**Sting's POV**

It's been a month since K.D went into her coma. Wendy and Porlyusica are with her full time, trying to keep her breathing and her temperature from going to high. They only let the ice mages go in to help keep her cool. Thundra is allowed in to see her once in a while. I am not even allowed near the room she's in. Apparently because we are mates if I get near the room she's in I to will fall into a coma, and they can't lose the master of their guild. Lector has been taking care of the very sad Melody. Melody isn't allowed to see her either. I miss K.D's touch, her hair, her scent. All I want is for her to wake up. We don't even know why she's in a coma.

* * *

Now it's been half a year. She almost woke up a month ago. All she did was say my name. Because of that I can now see her. She looks so peaceful. I miss her beautiful blue eyes, and her sweet sing song like voice.

She no longer has a temperature and she has started breathing normally. Wendy stays here full time just in case. Porylusica left 2 months ago when she found that Wendy could take care of things herself.

The guild hasn't been happy since she went into her coma. They all miss her.

* * *

It's been a year. I haven't slept in a week and it's been even longer since I ate. Wendy left a month ago, she said that K.D would wake up tomorrow. I don't understand what actually happened to her, but apparently someone cast a spell on her during the GMG. It took a while to effect her. Once it did she fell into a coma, instead of being killed by the spell. There might be lingering effects of the spell though. The spell may have damaged K.D's immune system so she won't be able to fight viruses as well, and will fall ill a lot more. She will have to be checked monthly by Porylusica or Wendy, if she shows any sign of being sick we will have to send for either of them.

I've been waiting by her bedside day and night, waiting for her to finally open those beautiful eyes of hers that I have missed so much. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"K.D, wake up. Come home again. I need you back." I said to her. The room was completely empty so no one was there to judge me, they wouldn't judge me even if they were in the room. They knew she was my mate. They knew that since we mate for life, that I would be the most emotional when it came to things about her. Now that she would always be getting sick I had to protect her more then I had before.

I placed my head on the side of her bed, between my arms, and looked at the floor.

**K.D's POV**

I felt something squeeze my hand.

"K.D, wake up. Come home again. I need you back." I recognized this voice, it was Sting's.

I opened my eyes and saw his head resting on the side of the bed. I tried to talk to him, comfort his sad looking figure. I opened my mouth and nothing came out. Why did I feel so weak and stiff? I tried again and again, I got the same result every time.

I tried moving the hand that Sting was holding. I felt my skin brush his. It wasn't enough to get his attention though. My eyes began to close again, I felt so tired from trying to talk. I closed my eyes, and tried to stay awake. I wanted Sting to know I was awake, sorta. I squeezed his hand as hard as I could, which probably wasn't very hard since I was so weak. I felt his head leave the bed. He felt his eyes looking at me. I tried opening my eyes, this time I had enough power to open them. We stared at each other for a minute or 2.

"K.D your awake." I opened my mouth and tried to say something. Nothing came out. Instead I closed my mouth and nodded, which drained a lot of my energy.

He leaned over me and hugged me.

"I missed you so much." He whispered in my ear. He stood back up, and kissed my forehead.

"I love you." I nodded in return since I still couldn't talk. I tried summoning my confused magic, surprisingly it worked and I started talking to Sting in his head. Why didn't I think of this sooner.

'How long have I been asleep?'

"A year."

'No wonder I feel so stiff.'

"Well, I'm gonna leave and let you rest. When you wake up, call me back in with your magic."

'Kay. I love you.' I spoke in his mind before falling into sleep.

"I love you, too" He left the room, quietly closing the door.

* * *

I woke up again, this time I felt like I had the ability to walk at least. My throat was still dry so I couldn't talk. I summoned my magic.

'Sting.' I waited a moment. 'Sting.'

I heard the doorknob turn. I sat up and looked at the door. Sting walked in with a cup hiding in his hands. I'm suspecting that he didn't tell anyone I was awake. He walked over to the sink and filled the cup with water. He cared it carefully and walked over to me. I held out my hands. I took the cup and gulped down the water.

"Hey." I said finally being able to talk.

"Hey. Have a nice nap?"

"Ya, can I go see the guild?"

"Sure. Do you want me to help you?"

"Please." I moved my legs off the bed and onto the cold floor, I flinched at the feeling. I got use to it then took the arm Sting was holding out for me. I put my weight onto my legs and stood up. I wobbled a lot. I quickly gripped on to Sting's arm harder. I was currently wearing a purple sleeping gown that ended at my knees and had 2 straps holding it up. We slowly started walking to the door. I nearly fell 4 times on the way there. By the time we were standing at the door I had gotten good enough to hold up my own weight, and stopped wobbling. Sting let go of me to open the door. It swung open and I walked into a really depressed guild hall.

We were 15ft from the door and still no one had noticed me. I knew they were still sad about me, they didn't know I was awake yet.

"What's with all the sad faces?" I said, since it was so quiet, everyone heard me.

"K.D'S AWAKE!" Someone yelled. Everyone then ran at me and gave me hugs. I spent the next few minutes getting reacquainted with everyone.

"Okay, now everyone back away. Give her some air." I heard a voice boom, I looked over and saw Thundra with Laxus standing next to her his arm around her waist.

"Dra-chan!" I called out to her. She ran over to me and gave me a giant hug.

"K-chan, we all missed you so much." She whispered in my ear.

"I know." We exited the hug.

"You need to go rest." She then walked me back into the infirmary. Sting followed right behind us. She walked me over and sat me down on a bed, she sat next to me.

"You were in a coma." Thundra said.

"I know."

"It was actually a spell that would have killed a normal human. Since your not human it took a while for the spell to take effect. When it did you went into a coma. The spell weakened your immune system. Now you can't do anything without having to worry about getting sick because your body will not be able to defend against viruses. Because of this you can no longer go on missions, and you have to try and stay healthy, that way you don't fall ill as much." I was taken aback about the part of the spell. If I were human, I would have died. Now I'm alive, but I have to live inside the rest of my life. I didn't have a choice.

"Okay." Thundra hugged me, trying to comfort me.

"On a lighter note, because we're mates it's okay that we live together. I live in a house attatched to the back of the guild, we can make a door to it from here and you can live with me from now on in the guild." Sting said.

"I would love that."

"Until then you will have to sleep in here. And remember to heat and drink a lot." Thundra spoke. I nodded. "Get some sleep." she continued. I nodded again. She left the room leaving me and Sting together. I tucked my legs under the sheets. Sting walked over to me and sat on the bed. He saw that I was going to cry and pulled me into a hug. I cried into his shoulder.

"It's okay." He rubbed my back. I at him, my tears had stopped and now I was just hiccuping because of them. I moved away from him so that I could look at his face. We watched each other for a minute, we then started kissing. It felt so good to be back and to be with Sting. I left the kiss and looked at him once again.

"Can you stay with me while I sleep?" He nodded. I laid down and started to fall asleep. Sting had laid next to me, I was facing him. I watched him as I fell asleep. I felt him brushing my hair as I fell into sleep again.

* * *

**Lots of romantic stuff.**

**I love you all for reading my book.**

**Hope you liked the chapter.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I was stupid and forgot to post chapter 15 after I wrote it.**

**I don't know what I did.**

**More romance stuff.**

**Chapter 16...**

* * *

I woke up a month ago. Time has felt as if it has flown by. The guild has gone through many changes. For one more windows were added, and a door connecting Sting's house to the guild hall were finished. They also added a sun-room to Sting's house so I could look outside more. I became the guild nurse, and the barmaid. Everything was back to normal, but with lots of changes.

I got up and noticed that Sting wasn't in the house. I went into the guild to look for him, I found him asleep on the 2nd floor. He had his head resting on his arms and he was surrounded by papers. I walked over and sat on the bench next to him. I leaned towards his ear.

"Honey, time to wake up." When I received no answer I tried something else.

"Oh sweet, loving mate of mine." Still no answer. Instead of trying again I stood up and leaned over him. I brushed hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. I then turned to leave. I was stopped and dragged back by a strong arm. I now sat on Sting's lap. He had his arms around me and his head resting on my shoulder.

"Morning beautiful." He said sleepily.

"Hey. You need to clean this up." He looked up at the piles of papers on the table in front of us, and groaned.

"I don't want to."

"Well you have to. Now let me go."

"Why should I let you go?"

"I have to open the guild."

"Fine." He loosened his grip. "But promise me you'll spend some time with me tonight."

"Kay, got it." I then turned around and kissed him. He let me go and I went to go open the guild for the day. I saw him frantically get up and start cleaning up the mess on the table. I got to the door and unlocked it. I then went to the bar and started making today's specials.

Mages started coming in and starting their day. Several mages went up stairs to go and tell Sting about the missions they had gone on. I noticed a blonde come into the guild without my usual grey haired friend. I continued to work at the bar, not bothering to call the man over. He looked kinda mad as it was.

At noon I saw Thundra come in. She walked straight to the bar.

"Hey Dra-chan, what's up? I haven't seen you or Laxus in a while." I asked her, since I had served everyone at the bar except her. She had a blank look on her. She banged her head on the counter, everyone turned to look at her when they heard the sound. When she lifted it back up the counter looked perfectly fine, but she had a line of blood coming down from the spot that hit the counter. I ran to the other side of the counter.

"Dra-chan, are you okay? What happened? Come with me." I then dragged her into the infirmary. I began to wash her forehead and apply bandages to her forehead. As I did this her blank stare saddened.

"Dra-chan, are you okay?" I walked her over to one of the beds. I sat her down then sat next to her. She put her head on my shoulder and cried.

"Dra-chan. You have to talk to me. What happened?" I lifted her head up off my shoulder.

"Laxus and I-I got in a-a fight." She said while hiccuping. I hugged her and rubbed her back. I have never seen her so sad, she was always energetic. To see her like this meant that something really bad had happened.

"Dra-chan, honey. Take a deep breath. Tell me what happened." She took a deep breathe then spoke. The tears stopped, but she still looked sad.

"We got back from our mission last night. After having a week long, stressful mission we finally got time to be with each other." I nodded to show that I followed her story so far.

"We were on the couch talking about out future together. When I mentioned kids he froze. He said he didn't want to have kids. He said that kids are messy and dirty and would stop us from being able to go on missions together. I told him that kids would make life better for us, and that you could take care of them while we went on missions. He told me that kids aren't worth that kind of trouble, especially to you." I gasped at what she said that he told her. I then realized why it had made her so sad.

"Dra-chan. Are you pregnant?" She nodded. She then proceeded to start crying again. I pulled her into another hug. "How far?" I asked between her sobs.

"Only a-a few w-weeks." She said, the hiccup back in her voice.

"Sweetie, he probably didn't mean what he said." I rubbed her back soothingly.

"N-no, you d-didn't see the l-look he h-had." The hiccups were getting worse as she cried more.

"If you tell him I bet he would love it."

"I can't t-tell him."

"You can only hide it for a few more months. You do have to tell him at some point."

"C-can you come w-with me?" She said as she looked up and stopped crying.

"Of course. What are friends for?" We then made her look more presentable and left the infirmary. We started walking towards Laxus, who was sitting alone. Thundra was walking behind me, I had her hand in mine to make sure she didn't change her mind last minute. She looked down as we walked, while I looked straight forward.

"K.D can I have a drink over here?" Came someone from the bar.

"In a minute." I turned to face him and told him with a sing song voice. I then faced Laxus again and went straight to him.

"Laxus, Dra-chan would like to speak with you." He looked up at me, I saw it right then in his eyes. There was a look of pain in Laxus's eyes that his face didn't match. I backed away slowly, making sure not to step on Thundra.

"Dra-chan, what was the mission you went on about?" I asked her in a whisper.

"A thief who could control his opponents."

"Has Laxus been acting weird since you came back?" At this point Laxus stood up and started walking towards us.

"Ya, why?"

"Laxus can't control himself." At that moment Laxus lunged at us. I pushed Thundra out of the way. The fake Laxus put his arm around my neck, in a choking way.

"STING!" I managed to scream before I was unable to talk.

Sting ran out of his office, he jumped off the 2nd floor and landed right in front of me. Laxus tightened his grip. I saw the world fade as I slowly lost consciousness.

"Laxus, let her go." Sting demanded.

"Sting, Laxus is under control of the thief we fought on our mission. He can't control what he's doing." Thundra said trying to hold back my angered mate. The world kept getting darker as I tried getting air. "Let me try and get through to him." Thundra then had people hold Sting back as she walked over to her own mate. She put a hand on his cheek.

"Laxus, it's me. Fight his control. Come back to reality. Stop, don't hurt K.D." He didn't respond. I saw her out of the corner of my eye drag over a bench, she stepped up onto it and whispered something in his ear. I knew what she told him. Right before I blacked out, I felt him drop his grip and someone catch me.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Thundra and Laxus talking to Sting. I opened my eyes and looked up to see them all standing over me. Wendy was also there, but she was busy watching me.

"She's awake." Wendy said, then she backed up and let the other 3 look at me.

"Hey." I said, my voice cracking a bit, since I had just been choked.

"K.D I just want to say, that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Laxus told me.

"I know. You couldn't control yourself, it's not your fault." I told him. His face lightened up a bit to show that he was glad I wasn't mad at him.

"K.D, he said that he was under control last night." Thundra told me.

"Oh, that's great news. I wish you both the best of luck." With that they left the room.

"What was that about?" Sting asked me.

"Oh, you'll know soon enough." I answered him cryptically. "And Wendy." I called to her before she left.

"Ya, is there anything you need?" She turned and looked at me.

"It was nice seeing you." I told her.

"You too." She replied back. She then left.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise." I told Sting.

"That's okay, you just have to promise me one thing." I sat up and looked up at him.

"What?" I asked, as I looked up at him flirtatiously. He bent down and got on one knee. He took my hand in his. I put the other up to cover my mouth.

"You have to promise me that you will be my wife."

"Yes!" I shouted at him. He bent over me and we hugged.

"I love you so much." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Lots of romance!**

**K now that Sting and K.D are getting married, I need to know what you guys think their first born should be.**

**How Many(one, twins, triplets):**

**Gender(s):**

**Name(s):**

**Appearance(s):**

**Please PM me this info, or put this info into a review, cause I don't know what it/they should be. If you can't do all of it, just get me names.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, so I don't really know what happened with what I posted yesterday.**

**Basically I have a poll up that list name ideas for K.D and Sting's kids.**

**Go onto my profile and vote for some, you can vote for up to 4.**

**That's all, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Sting proposed about a month ago, we will be getting married later tonight. Currently I'm waiting in my wedding dress for something to happen. Thundra announced her pregnancy last week, lots of people congratulated her, then Laxus proposed, they plan on getting married within the next month after Sting and I.

I am wearing a beautiful ivory colored dress (**it looks exactly like Elsa, from Frozen, dress, but with a longer train and no cape.**). The dress is quite lovely. The guild has also planned a 2 week long vacation for all the members to go on, so me and Sting can stay at the guild for our honeymoon, since I am like totally, and utterly forbidden from leaving it. They are leaving as soon as the wedding is done. To make things worse is that I'm in my living room in dress. Thundra is sitting on the couch in front of me in total awe, a tiny beginning of a baby bump showing.

"You look beautiful K-chan." She told me, looking at my dress. She herself was wearing a frilly, short sleeved dress that ended at her knees. It was a light gold color, and had a bow that wrapped around her waist. She looked cute in it.

"Thanks Dra-chan." I told her, I then helped her up so she would be ready for when Rogue and Sting would show up and escort us down the aisle. As if they heard my thoughts they entered the room.

"It's time K.D. And might I add that you look beautiful in that dress." Rogue told me.

"She looks great, but not compared to my darling Thundra." Laxus said, he ran over and picked said girl up and spun her around.

"Put me down." Thundra told him while laughing. He did as he was told then kissed her cheek.

I hooked my arm on Rogue's and we made our way to where someone set up an alter. I heard the wedding march begin playing, Thundra and Laxus went out before us. Then me and Rogue entered, everyone from the guild was there, including Wendy and Porlyusica, who knew me well enough to be invited, I didn't have time to get Wendy a dress though, so sure wasn't made one of my bridesmaids.

I got to the alter, Sting stood right in front of me. We invited Jiemma and he was the one who gave us the main information about being married.

"Do you Sting Eucliffe take Kelly Dragalona to be your lawfully wedded wife. To love and to hold, through thick and thin, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health till death do you part?" Jiemma asked Sting.

"I do." He told Jiemma.

"Do you Kelly Dragalona take Sting Eucliffe to be your lawfully wedded husband. To love and to hold, through thick and thin, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health till death do you part?" Jiemma asked me.

"I do," I told him. He nodded.

"By the power vested in you," he pointed at Sting. The guild laughed a bit. "I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." He finished.

Sting and I kissed and parted for a second. The guild began to cheer. He swept me up into his arms, carrying me bridal style. The guild let out whoops and hollers. We made our way down the aisle and towards the door to his house. I waved good-bye and we went through the door, starting our married life together. Everyone then left the guild, got there stuff, and left for there vacation, leaving me and Sting in an empty guild. Wendy, Porlyusica, and Jiemma went off to where ever they had been before the wedding. The guild made sure to take all the exceed's with so that we were completely alone for the next 2 weeks.

"I love you so much!" I told him pushing my head into his and rubbing our noses together.

"I love you even more than I love myself." He carried us towards our bedroom

"Oh, that's a high remark coming from you." He looked at me shocked.

"Are you calling me selfish?"

"I might be." I said teasingly. We got into the bedroom, he threw me onto the bed.

"Fine, you will just have to pay the price for calling me selfish." I knew exactly what he was planning, I saw the smirk grow on his face and become a grin. I sat up and began to cower just a bit.

"Don't do it, please. I was just teasing you."

"No. You have to pay for what you said." He then ran at me. I quickly jumped out of the way and he got a face full of pillow. I started laughing at him.

"I'm still gonna catch you." I couldn't run because I was still wearing my wedding dress. Instead I moved myself slowly backing away from him. I then felt myself cornered. I had no way to escape. He ran at me.

When he got to me he began to tickle my sides, I started uncontrollably laughing.

"No, no stop." I told him through laughter. He started to tickle me even harder. I slid down the wall, Sting then pinned me to the floor so that I couldn't escape his tickling. We spent the next 10 minutes like this.

"As much as I love you, I will kill you if you do that again." I told Sting, we were both leaning against the wall catching our breath.

"Nah, you won't do that. You love me to much." I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"You know me so well." I then left my head so that it laid on top of his shoulder. It had been a long day and I was soon asleep.

"Good night, my love." Sting said then kissed my forehead and fell asleep himself.

* * *

It's been over a week since Sting and I got married. We decided to out date each other. The first day he planned a picnic in out sun room. The next day I made dinner and set the guild hall up in a romantic mood. We have been slowly growing from there. He is winning so far, but tonight's my night and I have something great planned that will top off the first week.

I made the entire guild, including our house, lit by candles providing a small amount of light. I also had a path of flower petal leading to our bedroom. The flower petals were spread out all over the floor of the bedroom, and a lot were also placed on the bed. I had sent Sting out to go get more food for the next week. He left this morning and would be coming back late in the evening. I made sure that he would eat before he got back, I did as well. He would be getting back in about 10 minutes. I went into the bathroom holding a bag filled with clothes that Thundra bought for me. Inside the bag was a pair of lingerie that I had Thundra buy for me since I couldn't leave the guild to get them myself. They were purple and almost completely lace. They looked really cute on me.

I heard the front door of the guild open. I quickly ran out of the bathroom and readied myself on the bed. I heard Sting place all the food on the counter on the kitchen. He reached the room. The door opened wide and I saw Sting enter with a very shocked face.

"Hey honey. I'm glad you got home safe." I stood up and walked over to him. I proceeded to walk around him getting as close as I could without touching him. He knew what I was trying to do, if I could get him in bed then I would automatically win the game, but I couldn't touch him unless he touched me, if I did I lost for the day. I saw the blush begin to creep onto his face.

"Come on, honey. It's been a long day. I want to spend time with you, you are my husband after all." I walked over to the bed and sat down, at this point I was just trying to get him to talk. I got into a seductive position and called to him again.

"Honey." I said this in the most seductive way possible, I also motioned for him to come over to me with my fingers.

"AARGH! I can't take it!" Sting yelled. He took off his shirt and his pants as fast as he could. He ran over to me and pinned me to the bed. He started kissing me. I moved my legs so that even though he was above me I had them wrapped around his waist. I started to raise my arms so I could put them around his neck when he moved his own hands so that mine were now pinned to the bed by his. He began to kiss my jaw line and went down my neck.

* * *

The rest of the night had followed in a similar manner. i woke up to him laying on top of me. I stretched my arms to the best of my ability while under his weight. I turned my head and kissed him, he immediately woke up and kissed back.

"Hey." He told me sleepily.

"Morning." I answered in a more awake tone.

"What time is it?" He stretched and rolled over.

"I don't need time when I'm with you." I told him, he then moved over and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too." He said back.

"If that's the best you can answer back with then I'm divorcing you." I said sternly sitting up in the bed.

"Don't do that I need you, you are the life in me." He said trying to make things better.

"That's not enough, if you want to stay with me join me." I then left the room and went to go shower, without giving him enough time to reply.

5 minutes after I went into the shower he came in and joined me. We took a 30 minute shower together and started a day full of romantic events.

It started with kisses while I made breakfast.

Then a few compliments about the meal I made, which lead to a make-out session.

We cleaned up the guild and our house from what I did last night, as we did so we sang and ended dancing with each other to what we sang.

Our lunch was another picnic in the sun-room.

During the afternoon we projected a movie on one of the guild hall walls. I missed the ending because I got too comfortable in Sting's arms and fell asleep.

I made dinner, we ate by candle light and listened to romantic music.

The night we had was very similar to the one we had yesterday.

All in all it was great, and all the result of what I started yesterday, and this morning.

* * *

The 2nd week was long and consisted of lots more dates, but this time we didn't try and out date each other. By the end of the week we had a great honeymoon.

The guild showed up after the 2nd week, all happy to be home again.

Life was getting back to normal again.

Then it started.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**But hey, I gave you a pretty decent sized chapter.**

**It had lots of romance.**

**See you with the next chapter.**

**Reviews are always loved.**

**Go to my profile page and VOTE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, everyone!**

**Sorry if I made you wait.**

**I have had a long week, weekend come back to me!**

**Go and VOTE please!**

**Well, chapter 18 everyone.**

* * *

It had been a week since everyone got back. I woke up to our normal routine. I got up, showered, got dressed, then went to the kitchen to make dinner. I decided to make some waffles and bacon, my favorite. I had finished the waffles and was nearly done with the bacon.

"Morning sweetie." Sting said entering the room. He came over and kissed my check. He walked over and got 2 plates serving himself and me waffles he went and put the plates on the table. I finished the bacon and put it on our plates.

"How did you sleep?" I asked him putting syrup on my waffles.

"Good, you?" He said starting to eat his bacon.

"I don't know, I'm still really tired." I handed him the syrup.

"Take it easy today, kay? He told me, finishing his bacon.

"I know. You always tell me this." I started my bacon, not done with my waffles.

"It's because I love you." He leaned across the table and kissed me. He thought that doing that would distract me. He moved back to his seat.

"Give me the bacon back." I told him reaching out my hand. Instead of giving it back he got up, he walked over toward me, he grabbed my hand and pulled my out of my chair. He then put the bacon in my mouth. He bit the other end. We both started eating it until our lips met at the middle. We finished eating the bacon and kissed passionately. He pulled away and looked into my eyes. We then parted, we finished breakfast and went to our jobs in the guild.

I unlocked the front doors and let the first wave of people in. I went to my station behind the bar. Thundra was the first person to come to the bar.

"Morning Dra-chan. How's the morning-sickness?" She turned her head and gave me the look.

"What do you think?" She said sarcastically.

"I'm gonna say you still hate it. Want some key lime pie?" She shook her head to the suggestion. "How about pumpkin?"

"I don't know what it is with this kid, but he hates all the food I like. Can I have some huckleberry pie?"

"We might have blueberry. Want that instead?" She nodded. She really was having a hard time. She loved sour stuff that had a real zing to it. The kid wanted all the sweet stuff, especially berry stuff, the stuff that she hated. I went and got her the pie. I brought it to where she was noticing that she had run off, probably to throw up. She also hated the smells in the guild, pregnancy meant enhanced smell. Having an enhanced smell and a dragon slayer nose sucked, she could smell everything. I knew that I wanted kids, but was I willing to go through what she was going through. Thundra was now back at the bar eating her pie. Laxus started to walk over.

"Laxus, if you sit by me I will punch you." She said not even looking at the man. Said man turned around and walked over to Rufus and Rogue.

"What was that about?" I asked her once he was gone.

"He always orders the same thing. If I even smell the drink it will cause me to puke." I leaned over the counter and rubbed her back.

"It's okay. You'll learn to love the kid, when he's not changing your diet." She just continued eating the pie, ignoring what I said. Since she was ignoring me, I went and served the other people at the bar.

* * *

It was now lunch, I hadn't gotten a single break since I opened the guild this morning. I've been at one side of the bar then the other. I wouldn't be getting another break for a while since the lunch rush just started. All this work was tiring me out.

"Can I get a refill down here?" I looked down the bar. I quickly ran over and refilled his cup. I felt myself zoning out. I was called back into reality by the man.

"Hey, your spilling." I quickly stopped the flow of the liquid and rubbed my head.

"K.D are you all right?" A girl who sat next to the man asked. They had been married for a few years and at this moment I couldn't remember their names. The girl I knew was a good friend.

"Uh.. Yeah, just lost in thought." I walked off and got a towel. I walked back over and started to clean the spill I had caused. I felt myself falling asleep. I woke up when I heard a voice again.

"K-chan are you sure your all right?" Thundra asked looking at me with worried eyes. I plastered a smile onto my face.

"Yeah. I'm perfectly fine." I told her, I didn't want her to worry. The world looked like it was spinning. I put a hand to my head.

"K-chan, I don't believe you. Go sit.. K-CHAN!" I heard Thundra yell as I lost my balance and fell to the floor knocking a whole bunch of stuff onto the ground with me. The world kept spinning even though I was on the ground. I heard Thundra and that other girl run around the bar to help me. The guild was silent, everyone was focused on me, I had made a lot of noise by knocking everything off the counter.

"K-chan. Stay awake. I need you to listen to my voice." Thundra told me, helping me keep steady after the other girl helped me up.

"Dra-chan, something's draining my magic. It's making me really tired." I said yawning.

"Someone get Sting!" I heard her yell. I felt my legs give out. The 2 girls helped me stay standing. "Laxus! Get your butt over here! And someone call for Wendy or Porlyusica." Someone ran off to go get Sting while another went to go and call Wendy or Porlyusica. Laxus was over here in an instant.

"Carry her." The 2 girls told him handing me to the man. He picked me up bridal style. We left the bar area and I felt my consciousness hanging by a thread.

"Hey. Hey. Stay awake." Thundra said smacking my cheeks lightly, keeping me awake. It didn't really help. I started to drift into unconsciousness. Before I was gone I saw a bright white light. Then everything went black.

* * *

"K.D, I need you to wake up for me. I need you to do something. It will help you get your energy back." Was that Wendy's voice? I slowly opened my eyes to find that I was to tired to even do that.

"K.D you might be to tired to do anything. I need you to squeeze my hand if you can hear me." I did as she said, I had just enough energy to do that.

"Okay, now release all of your magic restraints." I did as she said. I felt magic power flow through my body again. I finally felt energy again.

I opened my eyes and looked up at the head of blue.

"Hi Wendy." I said sitting up.

"Your awake." Sting said running over to me and catching me in a hug.

"How long?" I asked him, worried that I had slept a long time.

"Only and hour or 2. Enough time for Wendy to get here." He told me.

"Good, do you know what happened?" I asked Wendy as Sting let go.

"Not yet, I need Porylusica's opinion first. She'll be here in 10-20 minutes. Until then please stay in the bed." I nodded to her and looked toward my guests. Thundra was sitting on the bed, Laxus was next to her. Terry the man from earlier that I spilled his drink, and his wife Aiko. She was a celestial mage that mainly had of silver keys. He had earth magic.

I also saw Lector and Melody sitting at the end of my bed. You could tell that she was falling in love with the little red exceed by the way he made her blush so much.

"I'm sorry I made you worry." I told them.

"It's okay, you were just trying to do your job." Terry said trying to comfort me.

"Well that's no excuse." I told them.

"It is when you can't do anything due to the fact that your stuck in a building." Laxus told me.

"I know." The room went silent after that until Porlyusica came in.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." She told us as she entered the room. Then she saw all the people. "Everyone out, the only people allowed in here are me, Wendy, the patient and a guest of her choice."

"I'm sorry Sting, but Thundra can you stay with me." My husband gaped at me. Thundra nodded and stayed on the bed next to me. Everyone left the room, Laxus dragging a still gaping Sting. The exceed's followed fast, afraid of the pink haired nurse.

"Let's begin the check-up." They then started doing random doctor stuff. In a few minutes they started asking questions.

"How long have you been feeling tired?" Wendy was the one asking the questions.

"A day or 2." I answered.

"What happened before you fell unconscious?"

"Uh, I started zoning out, and I lost my sense of balance. The world spun, and I felt my magic power begin to drain."

"Kay, all sure signs of magic depletion."

"Anything else?"

"Right as she passed out a bright light erupted from her body." Thundra answered.

"Porlyusica?" Wendy asked the silent woman.

"K.D your pregnant." She told me, finally saying something. My jaw-dropped.

"Being half-dragon you will experience a weird pregnancy. You will have lots of mood swings, your diet will change dramatically, and all of your senses will be enhanced a lot. But these all depend on how many kids you will give birth to. If you have twins those amounts will be doubled. It seems that earlier your baby, or babies, was trying to protect you. It thought that there was a threat so it drained your magic and used it to save you. Keep all your power restrictions off unless you want to pass out from exhaustion again. Wendy will be staying here to watch over you till the babies are born. I will come back and help deliver the baby, or babies when the time comes." Porlyusica continued.

"I-I-I'm pregnant." I said realizing what was going on.

"K-chan. That's great news!" Thundra said sitting next to me.

"I'm having a baby!" I squealed back.

"I suggest you stay here for the rest of the day. Wendy you are in charge of telling the guild about K.D's condition. I will be on my way." Porlyusica then got up and left.

"I am going to lock the door so that after I tell them you don't get swarmed." Wendy told us leaving the room to tell the guild. I heard the door click. Thundra and I waited a few minutes before we heard banging on the door. We laughed at the people trying to get in.

It was going to be a long 9 months.

* * *

**Continue voting please.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Have a nice day!**

**Remember to review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I know I haven't updated in a while, I'm terrible.**

**But seriously I have been so busy the last few days, and I've only ever been able to post 1 chapter.**

**So here's chapter 19...**

* * *

It's only been a month and I'm going crazy. Thundra and Laxus got married and are on their honeymoon, oh how much I wish she were here to save me from him.

"Here, take a seat. I'll go get you something to drink." Sting said guiding me to a table. He thought he was doing things for the best, but in reality he was just being way to overprotective. Sting walked off to get me a drink, when he left Minerva and Aiko came over and sat at my table. Aiko sat next to me and Minerva sat across from me. I rested my head on the table, and groaned.

"Oh, sweetie." Aiko said rubbing my back.

"It's been a month and I haven't even gotten a moment of time to myself." I told them, head still on the table.

"You could always direct your mood-swings at him when you get them." Minerva told me.

"I don't think I'll survive that long." I finished my sentence and Sting showed up with a chocolate milkshake and a cinnamon roll. As soon as he set them on the table I ran to the bathroom to throw up.

"Sting, you need to stop helping her." Minerva told Sting.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you just got her favorite meal and she can't eat it." Minerva told him. He still looked incredibly confused.

"Why?" At that Minerva face-palmed.

"The smell of that food, and probably a whole bunch of other foods, made her sick. When the mood-swings come she will have to deal with her powers and a huge amount of mood in the mood-swings. You will just make it all worse. For some advice stay out of her way unless she asks for you personally." Aiko told him with a mean look in her eyes, Minerva did the same. Sting picked up the food and left, he didn't seem like he would come back. I entered the room and sat by Minerva and Aiko.

"What did you guys do?" I asked them after noticing Sting gone along with the food.

"We just gave you a little help." Aiko told me, Minerva had a wicked smile on her face.

* * *

"Sting, I need another hamburger." I yelled to my husband who had just ran off to get what I asked.

"You're so hard on him." Thundra told me, she was 7 months pregnant and wasn't very moody. I on the other hand was only 6 months and puked hourly due to an enhanced sense of smell, at my weight in meat, I used to hate meat, that's the only thing the baby wants, and I nearly flooded the guild, almost electrocuted everyone in it, and blew up part of the bar due to magic and mood swings.

"It's not my fault that I'm always hungry and my moods are uncontrollable." I told her.

"Well you could try and be nicer." Aiko said, she was sitting next to me, Thundra was across from us, and Minerva was next to her.

"No, it's all her hormones and stuff doing this. I'm surprised you aren't like this Thundra." Minerva commented.

"Take into account that all of this is enhanced because of her being half-dragon." Thundra retorted. We all nodded.

"Have you picked out names yet?" Wendy asked as she walked over and sat next to me.

"Tyrell if it's a boy, and Nariko if it's a girl." Thundra told her.

"Those are nice, what about you K.D?" Wendy asked, Sting walked over and set down a plate with 3 hamburgers on it. I started eating it and totally forgot about Wendy.

"We're undecided up to this point." Sting answered for me. "K.D, you need to eat something else other than just hamburgers. How about something like fish?" Suddenly all I could smell was fish.

"Sting, what did we tell you." Aiko said as she helped me up, I ran to the bathroom. All the girls who were still at the table glared at Sting, who then ran away to hide with Laxus who had experienced a really bad, and quite rare, mood-swing this morning. Thundra had apologized for electrocuting him, but he was still frightened.

I came back out and joined the other girls who had started laughing at Sting.

"And you guys say that I'm the one being hard on him." I told them, we all started laughing.

* * *

After several pained hours I had ended up with 2 little babies. Thundra was sitting on the bed next to me with her little boy, his name was Tyrell. He looked like a mini Laxus, but without the scar. I had ended up with twins, the first one born was a girl, the second was a boy. They were born about 5 minutes apart, the girl was smaller, she had Sting's hair and my eyes, the boy had my hair and Sting's eyes. They were a perfect combination of the us. We named the girl Kasumi, and the boy Kazuki. Kasumi was always trying to make noise and get attention. Kazuki was quite and slept through all of what his sister did.

"They are so beautiful K.D." Thundra said as she gave her son to Laxus and took my daughter. "I really wanted a daughter." She said as she looked down at the cooing baby.

"You could always have a second child." I told her, her eyes brightened at the thought.

"I would suggest you wait a year, that way you are fully recovered." Wendy told the woman. Thundra seemed to become really sad for a moment, she then went back to the thought of having a daughter. She handed me back my daughter and took her son, who had started crying, from her husband. Kazuki was still asleep in Sting's arms, the kid would be able to sleep through anything.

"We're going to leave you and let you rest." Laxus said as he, his wife, and their month old son left the room.

"I suggest that you put your magic restraints on in a few days, so that you are at your full power when you do so. It's been lovely spending time with you, I need to go back to my guild now." Wendy told me. She walked over gave me a hug then left.

My new goal in life is to make sure my kids do well in life.

* * *

**So I'm only going to do 1 more chapter for this story.**

**I will write a sequel to this story that will be just about K.D's kids.**

**Thank you for reading this much, I hope you'll read the sequel.**

**REVIEW!**

**You all are awesome.**

**See you with the last chapter soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I am sorry to say that this will be the last chapter for The Dragon Half-Breed.**

**I will make a sequel that will be about her children though. I hope you like it.**

**If anything I don't know how to end a story so if the ending sucks, here is my warning.**

**So here is the finale for The Dragon Half-Breed...**

* * *

"Mommy! I want to go see Tyrell!" Kasumi yelled at me as she jumped on the bed, fully clothed and ready for the day.

"Why didn't you leave with Daddy?" I asked her as she continued to jump on the bed.

"I was too tired, and he left before I got up!" The little 5 year old continued to yell.

"Why don't you just go then?" She stopped jumping on the bed and plopped her self next to my head. She looked down into my tired eyes.

"I can't reach the doorknob." She said with a serious tone and a glare towards me.

"Fine, go get your brother and I'll take you into the guild." She jumped and off the bed, running out of the room.

"Kazuki! Get up! We need to go to the guild!" I heard the little blonde yell at her brother as she ran down the hall towards his room.

"Leave me alone!" I heard the boy reply, I then heard an all to familiar soft thump.

"You have no right to throw your pillow at me!" I heard Kasumi scream. I then heard pounding steps and a muffled scream.

"Kasumi! Stop smothering your brother with his pillow!" I yelled to the over active blonde.

"Fine." I heard her mumble.

"Why did I have to be born into this family!?" I heard the little boy over react like he usually does. For kids who were both 5 they sure acted older. I got dressed and went out into the kitchen, I made breakfast and set it on the table.

"Breakfast!" I yelled to the twins who both came out and ran to the same seat.

"It's my turn for the chair." Kazuki started.

"No! It's mine!" Kasumi screamed.

"It's a chair you two. There are 3 others. Besides that's where I put my food. Umi gets the this chair, and Uki gets this one. I picked them both up by the back of their shirts and set them down in the chairs where their food was. Umi, Kasumi, liked sweet food that had a tangy finish. Uki, Kazuki, liked food that was spicy with a sweet finish.

The 2 kids devoured their food before running over and waiting at the door. I finished up my food and put all the plates in the sink before opening the door that went into the guild, letting the 2 kids go find their friends.

Thundra had another kid, this time a girl. Her name is Nariko and she is 2 years younger than Tyrell, Uki, and Umi. Tyrell and Umi hit it off early and do everything together. Uki is a bit more distant and choices to hang out around Nariko more. I went to my post at the bar and began my work for the day.

"K.D!" I looked up from the glass I had been cleaning to see Laxus running over to me.

"What's up?" I asked the man who had reached the bar, he took a seat and I got him a beer.

"Sting wanted to know if we could take the kids to the GMG this year." He said after taking a gulp of his drink.

"Sure, why not? It won't do any harm." I stated.

"Great, the games start in 4 months, so make sure they're ready." He grabbed his beer and went over to sit by his wife, who was watching the kids play tag in one of the corners of the guild.

"They grow up fast don't they." I heard Aiko tell me. I nodded to her.

* * *

The GMG started a week ago and now I just had to wait for my family to show up, along with the rest of the guild. All the exceeds had chosen to stay and keep me company, Lector and Melody didn't really get an option since they now had an egg to take care of. Half of the egg was pure red with several yellow and pale purple spots. The other half was pure pale purple with yellow and red spots. They both seemed to have a single blue dot on both side in the exact same place. What kind of exceed would look like that? I for one noticed that it was heavier than what Melody's egg had felt like. I was currently hanging out the bar looking at said egg. Lector put me in charge of it while he went to go and find Melody who he had caused to fly out of the guild crying.

CRACK!

BANG!

I spun around to see that Sting was standing at the door the rest of the guild behind him, except for the kids who had run in ahead of him after the doors opened.

"Were home." He told me before picking me up into a hug and kissing me.

"EW!" All the kids stopped and said in unison. We stopped kissing and laughed at the kids. Sting set me down and Umi, and Uki came in to give me hugs as well. Umi than ran off to go and play with Tyrell and Nariko.

"Did you have fun?" I asked Uki who was still standing at me toes.

"Yeah, and we met other kids from a few other guilds." He told me excitedly.

"Did you make any friends?" He nodded.

"How many?" I saw him begin to count on his fingers.

"This many!" He held up his fingers towards me, 7 were sticking up.

"Wow. Do you know where they are from?" He nodded again.

"Can you tell me?" He nodded again.

"They said that their parents were from a guild like this one. They called it Fairy Tail."

"Cool, maybe you can go and visit them some time." I told him. He bagan to run off with a large smile on his face. He suddenly stopped and looked back at me.

"Oh, and Kasumi blew up part of the stadium." He then turned back around and joined the rest of the kids that were running around. I looked over at Sting.

"What did he mean by Umi blowing up part of the stadium?" I said walking over to him.

"Yeah, um... She sorta got angry at something that happened in the games and the lights around the stadium started to flicker and go out, then she uh..."

"Sting, what happened?" I walked up to him, staring him down.

"She became the center of a giant blinding light that destroyed the part of the stadium we were standing in." He told me as fast as he could.

"Did anyone get hurt?" I asked after I analyzed what he told me.

"Only a few people..." I could easily tell that he was hiding something.

"What else?" I was now poking his chest.

"She hurt the other person fighting one of our guild members and we won by default. The other person was not injured very much. Just a few scraps and bruises, and he was knocked out cold." He told me with a really enthusiastic smile.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked him after seeing his giant smile.

"It means that she has your magic and my magic!" He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, which it was.

"That's great!" I told him. "Now we'll just have to keep an eye out for it, if it's anything like mine." I stated worriedly.

"She'll be fine." He said.

* * *

"Kasumi! Why are you being so irritated?" I asked the 10 year old.

"I'm not irritated!" She yelled. She was running around looking for her brother who had taken her lacrima, that helped her keep in contact with people she met at the last GMG.

"Umi, your running at the speed of light. You are definitely irritated." I said, attempting to keep up with her.

"Uki! Where are you!?" She yelled as she continued to run around trying to find said boy. She ran up to the second floor and found him under one of the tables.

"You can have it when I'm done." He stated. Instead she took it from him and ran off to lock it in her room.

"Would you stop doing this to her. You keep getting in the way of her training." I said as I helped the boy up off the floor.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go train with Dad." The boy than ran off to go start today's training.

Kazuki was learning about how to become a light dragon slayer, he was doing quite well. Kasumi was having a bit more trouble with trying to harness her light based emotion magic. We found out that when she's happy she can control light. When she's sad she becomes a shadow, light can't touch her. When she's scared she sends out a pulse of light. When she's irritated she has the speed of light. When she's angry she absorbs the light around her and disperses it in a giant explosion. There will probably be more later on, but for now that's what we know.

They are gonna have long lives, if only I could be more apart of them. My life will be confined here, but I hope they live their lives the best they can.

* * *

**It saddens me to end this story.**

**I will make a sequel about her kids though.**

**Read it please!**

**This is a final farewell to my first book.**

**Sequel will be posted within a few days.**

**FYI I suck at endings!**

**Bye! :,(**

**K.D: You all are awesome for reading this story. Thank you so much. I will miss you.**


End file.
